The Blessed Curse
by EclipseIsMyLifeNoMore
Summary: If you had a secret you couldn't tell the only one you loved, would you tell it? But what if it put them in danger? Got the idea from Beauty and the Beast and Beastly so I called it a crossover. Rated T. AU
1. Preface

A/N Hello again my lovely fans! This is one of my favorite Disney movies and so after reading Beastly by Alex Flinn, I wondered what it would be like if the roles of Belle and the Beast were reversed. So once again R&R and please keep looking for new chapters! Thanks!

*Disclaimer- All rights and any mentions belong to Beauty and the Beast© Disney™ and Beastly™ by Alex Flinn. I do not own them or make any attempt to.*

-Preface-

I wasn't always half mountain lion. Yes, a mountain lion. Claws, and paws…well only at night but still. I'm not normal but ironically the curse saved me. My parents were Italian diplomats and I as the oldest child, was their pride and joy. But after my 16th birthday, I shifted every single night into a mountain lion. And my family, being the awesome rich people that they are, shipped me off to a map dot in Mississippi after faking my death. I had a few friends that came with me and we had a mansion all to ourselves but I was unhappy. Until I saw him. Like I said, the curse actually saved me.


	2. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the character names! (But Kat owns Vlad…well for now at least)

-Chapter 1-

_**-APOV-**_

"Good morning." My best friend Candela muttered as I came into the kitchen. Apparently, she hadn't had her coffee yet. I waved slightly as I poured myself my own mug of coffee and put a bagel in the toaster.

"Morning love." Candela's boyfriend Matthew walked in and affectionately kissed her.

"Good morning Matt!" she chirped like a bird as he gave her another peck on the lips.

"Come on! You're all cheery to him!" I protested. She rolled her eyes at this.

"Shut up retard." She shot back and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I'm not a retard!"

"What are you two fighting about now?" My other best friend Elena asked as she came walking in with Shaun at her heels. He was her best friend and she had a major crush on him but he didn't know it.

"Ari gets to ride the short bus!" Cam joked and I made a face. This was our usual morning routine and we probably looked more like a family then a group of friends. Soon Shaun and Elena left to go to the geology museum where they both worked and Cam and Matt left to do God knows what before Matt and I left for the library where we worked from 11-6ish. The time we left usually depended on the time the sun set because most visitors to the library might be a little confused if there was a cougar and a polar bear hanging out, so we always planned accordingly. I checked the clock and saw that I had about an hour so I finished the rest of my bagel and looked out the window into our backyard. It was about the size of a pasture and was lined with trees for privacy. Besides the kudzu that had started to creep up on our yard, the forest was my favorite part of our house. Suddenly a deer stumbled through the trees and collapsed in the middle of my lawn bleeding heavily from a hunter's arrow. I would've ignored it but then I realized the dogs would try to hurt it. Elena has a Japanese Chin named Mo and Shaun has a Great Dane named Danny and they were pretty protective about "their" house. I hurried outside and got them in their kennels before they smelled the blood and blew out a small breath of relief as I rounded the corner of the house. My breath caught in my throat as the hunter emerged from the cover of trees. He had shaggy dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I also subtly noticed the farmer's tan as he hitched the gun up over his shoulder. He nodded and I waved which was a miracle considering my heart had stopped. I managed to restart it as he came closer and started talking to me.

_**-VPOV-**_

Wow. Just wow. She was beautiful. As I walked onto her lawn, I studied her carefully. She had waist length brown hair that had blonde streaks in it. Her green eyes sparked in surprise when she saw me and I nodded my head in greeting.

"Morning, sorry about the whole dead deer on your lawn, I promise I didn't plan it that way." I joked, which to my chagrin sounded self-conscious as I rubbed the back of my neck and she blushed slightly.

"Don't worry about it! I was just worried that our dogs would attack your game so I just put them away so it's all good." She replied quietly.

"Oh ok. Are you new here?" I asked curiously and she shook her head.

"Well we've lived her for about a year now but we really haven't had a chance to get out much." Great. She probably thinks I'm an idiot. Trying to salvage our first meeting I quickly introduced myself.

"My name is Vladymir Decrenzo but you can call me Vlad."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Arya di Cante but you can call me Ari." She replied and I smiled. Ari. Her name was Ari.

_**-APOV-**_

I saw him grimace when I told him that I wasn't new and I had to fight a smile. He was absolutely gorgeous and on top of that he had an awesome name. Vladymir Decrenzo. Arya Decrenzo. Vladymir and Arya Decrenzo. I tried out the name in my head and grinned. It sounded effortless to put our names together. I reluctantly turned to go but he lightly grabbed my arm. Sparks shot up my arm and I forced myself not to flinch from the adrenaline that shot through my veins like lightning.

"Since you're new here…here's my number." He pressed a small business card into my palm and I smiled back.

"Thanks. I'll see you around Vlad." As I walked away it felt utterly wrong to not be near him.

_**-VPOV-**_

When I grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving I thought that I had been electrocuted. I wanted at that moment to do nothing else but take her into my arms. But I gave her my phone number instead. I prayed silently thanking God that I had an extra business card that I usually handed out when someone mentioned needing a farm hand or a handyman. As she walked back into her house, I watched for a moment and then I carried the deer away. After I took a shower, I walked around to the front of her house but no one answered. I spent the rest of the day just walking around town praying for another chance to talk to her. Ari. My Ari. Her name rolled off my tongue easily and I decided I was gonna ask her out. Whenever my tongue untied itself.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Now that it's Christmas break hopefully I'll get more time to work. Thanks for all the nice comments and keep R&R-ing.

-Chapter 2-

_**-APOV-**_

_**-APOV-**_

Normally I loved the library and hated to leave, but today I wanted to be somewhere else. Well wherever he was. I wondered all day if he was busy, or if he had a girlfriend, or just random questions about him. At 6:04 I dragged Matt out and we hurried so we could get home before we shifted. Somehow Matt, Cam, and I were all half-blood shifters but Elena and Shaun found out and so they came with us when we were exiled. Here's a good tip, if you're a shifter and you enjoy your life, don't tell your parents. Unless they're normal. Unlike mine. No one knows why we shift but Matt and Cam think it's a genetic thing while Elena and I think it's a Beauty and the Beast thing where true love's kiss breaks the spell. Obviously Cam thinks it's fake because she's already found her other half so they should have been turned into humans again. After we all ate dinner and retired to our rooms, I decided to sneak out. I did sometimes, even though I'm not supposed to because someone could see me. I walked soundlessly through the trees and imagined what it would be like if Vlad was with me. Who was I kidding? He couldn't love me. I was a cat for Pete's sake. Suddenly soft footsteps alerted me and I launched myself into an oak tree. I turned and saw Vlad walking towards me. Oh crap. Had he seen me? But he walked right under my hiding spot and stopped at the edge of trees. He watched the house for a minute and then jogged up to the house. What was he doing? He picked up a few pebbles and then began tossing them at my window. At first I was a little confused as to how he knew which room was mine, but then I realized that my name was on a little sign on the doors leading to the balcony. After no response he placed something on the back steps and then turned and left. I ached to see him and talk to him. A tear rolled down my face as I watched him leave.

_**-CPOV-**_

That girl has no idea how much I really know. She thinks I don't know why she was so spacey and giddy during dinner, but Matt saw her doodling "Vlad" all over her notebook at work. He didn't have a bad rap sheet but that doesn't mean he was right for her. She was already bitter about her own parents rejecting her and I could already tell she was in love with this guy. If they got close and he hurt her, I think it would kill her. She's the strongest person I know and somehow she manages to be the most delicate on the inside. As the guard I had to know everything and so as soon as Vlad left that rose on the doorstep with an invitation to dinner, I got suspicious. Then I heard a small scream. Finally! It had taken Shaun 4 years to ask her out and she apparently had just said yes. Like I said, it's my job to know everything. The back door opened and I heard a soft sigh. Well, well well. It seems that Arya has finally come back in. I kissed Matt on the forehead as he turned over in his sleep and got up.

"Hey Ari, when is he gonna pick you up?" I asked and she covered her mouth in shock.

"What are you talking about?" she asked innocently and I gave her a look.

"Oh…you mean Vlad…well I don't know. It just says to call him. So I'm gonna call him tomorrow and see."

"Mhhmm. Well make sure we get to meet him first." With that I turned and went back to bed.

_**-APOV-**_

Come on! Is there no privacy with her? She's always in everybody's business and it drives me crazy sometimes! Well I didn't want her to scare Vlad away so maybe I would call him tonight. Just then Elena bounced into my room. Shaun was behind her and then he tenderly embraced her from behind. Thank goodness! I was wondering when that was gonna happen. I arched an eyebrow and Elena blushed.

"Congrats guys!" I forced myself to be cheery even though I was tad bit jealous. They both thanked me and then I shoved them out playfully, feigning exhaustion. As I inhaled the cloying scent of the rose, I placed it in a jar with some water and then went to bed, dreaming of tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

_**-VPOV-**_

Man alive, I can't believe I just did that! My heart was pumping from adrenaline as I finally reached my Chevy and drove home. I really hoped she got the rose. Man, I was crazy about her and I only knew her name! The next morning I got a call from Cam who I guess was her friend and said that Ari wanted me over at the house at about 10:30 so we could hang out. I checked the clock. 10:15. What? I threw on a shirt and some Levi's as I pulled a comb through my hair. As I pulled my old truck up to her house I was so nervous I thought I might puke. When Cam opened the door she was holding a small dagger and took a large step back as she smiled angelically.

"We're just going to talk first before you can see Arya." She said easily and I reluctantly followed her inside. I could handle this. Maybe.

-APOV-

"Well your background check came out clear but that doesn't mean you're in the clear Vlad." Cam's voice echoed down the hall as I walked to the kitchen for lunch. Wait…Vlad? Oh no. This is bad. Cam is very overprotective and she tends to do this to any boy within 300 feet of me. This is why I never really have any boyfriends. I sprinted into the sitting room and glared at Cam who was interrogating a nervous looking Vlad.

"Vlad, what are you doing here?" I asked and he shot me a confused look.

"Cam told me that you wanted us to hang out here." I smacked Cam on the head and pulled him up from his chair.

"No. I didn't say anything like that. But I did get your rose. Thank you." The room started to spin slightly as he smiled and turned pink.

"I'm glad you liked it. Do you think you might want to go to dinner tonight?" he asked hopefully.

"I would love—" I broke off as I realized dinner would not be an option unless I wanted to scare him with the whole shifter thing.

"I can't." I grimaced and he misunderstood it and laughed.

"Well I'm free for the rest of the week so maybe tomorrow night?"

"Vlad I can't go out with you." To make matters worse, I felt like puking and crying—all at once!—and I brushed past him toward my room. I couldn't believe it! The one guy that actually likes me and I can't go anywhere with him. No moonlight strolls. No romantic dinners by candlelight. All because of my stupid curse! A shock rocketed up my arm as someone grabbed me and pressed me up against the wall. It was Vlad. The pain in his eyes was evident as met my eyes.

"Tell me why. I can handle rejection but I like you too much to let you go without a reason." He asked.

"I can't tell you! I would but I can't!" I said back as I slipped out of his grasp and slammed my door in his face.

"Ari! C'mon! Let me in! I promise I won't tell anyone if that what's you're worried about! Please talk to me!" He begged but I didn't give in. I was so disgusted with myself. Eventually my tears lulled me into unconsciousness. But even sleep couldn't help me escape him. I dreamed of him holding me and marrying me and loving me until we were old and gray but it ended as he ran away from me after he had seen me in my shifted form. It wasn't fair! As I lay in my bed I heard Cam and Elena arguing downstairs so I sauntered down to see why.

"I had to lock him up! He's a risk! I can't believe you could be so irresponsible! He could've discovered our secret!" Cam shouted.

"He loves her! I can tell! He's not gonna care if she's a cat!" Elena argued and I almost cursed.

"What did you do to him?" I cornered Cam and backed her up against the wall as I bit back a growl.

"Nothing…it was Elena's fault!" she defended herself as she pointed to Elena childishly.

"I let him last night because he wanted to see you to apologize because he thinks he's done something wrong!" she protested.

"HE SAW ME AS A SHIFTER?" I screeched but Cam wacked me upside the head at that.

"Of course not! I'm offended you would think it that easy for someone to sneak in!" she scoffed.

"So now we can just let him go and say we were just overreacting. He—" Elena started but stopped as Cam glared her into silence.

"No! We keep him here! He already knows something is wrong so if we let him go he could blackmail us or tell everyone we kidnapped him! Besides I've already set up an alibi for him." Cam said.

"We have to let him go!" Elena and I cried at the same time.

"No we will not." Matt's normally happy voice could've killed someone it was so icy.

"I realize you have a predicament and you want to free him." He said as he held Cam tight to him.

"But if letting him go endangers Candela at all you'll have to kill me before I let some insignificant boy ruin her life."

I turned on my heel and went to find Vlad before they could hurt him more. I finally found his room and hesitantly walked in and just managed to shut the door before I was tackled. Out of instinct I swung wildly and managed to hit him before he pinned me to the floor.

"Ari! Oh my gosh! I thought you were that crazy chick! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" He spoke hurriedly as he helped me up to a sitting position.

"I'm so happy to see you! I knew you would save me!" He cheered and then mumbled something about that sounding girly.

"Well…funny thing about that. I can't let you go. We have to keep you here." I stuttered and he stared at me in shock.

"But it's not right!" he yelled at me and I cringed.

"You think I don't know that?" I asked quietly and he blew out an impatient breath.

"I know you know this I just think that it's wrong to kidnap someone because of an obsession!" What. the. crap!

"Darn! You figured out my secret! I kidnapped you against BOTH our wills because I'm obsessed with some guy I barely know! You're freakin brilliant you know that?" I shot back.

"At least I'm not some freak." He snapped and I just about hit him but Cam and Matt came in with food and I turned and ran instead. I knew it. He wasn't any different than anyone else would be.


	5. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

_**-APOV-**_

I was so angry I basically threw things and hit people. Like normal but I had never felt so angry, so betrayed. '_Why did you expect him to be different? Forget him. He's just a stupid boy.'_ That stupid voice whispered in my head. I tried to argue with it because he started it with the rose but the voice wouldn't listen.

"Hey Ari, can you come help me? I need someone to act as a guard when I bring Vlad his breakfast." Elena asked as she came in holding his food.

"Get Cam or Matt to help." I growled and she blushed madly.

"They're…busy." She replied awkwardly and I decided I no longer wanted to know why after that blush. Unluckily, Shaun was at a archaeological dig in Egypt so I relented and picked out the biggest sword we had. I was still a little pissed at him. Vlad was sleeping when we opened the door and I really wanted to hit him. But as he sighed in his sleep I suddenly got butterflies and I found myself smiling softly. Stupid hormones and them making me want to kiss him. As I turned to leave, Elena took my sword and pushed me onto my butt as she locked me in the room. I bit back another vicious curse as I began pounding on the door. A chuckle behind me made me turn as I saw Vlad grinning like the Cheshire Cat. And everything clicked. He planned this. I told him this with the scariest glare I could pull out but he still grinned cockily and admitted it coolly.

"Why?" I hissed and he came up to me and smiled with a sheepish grin.

"I want to apologize for what I said yesterday. I truly didn't know that I had hit a sore spot. Forgive me babe?" he asked and I smacked him as hard as I could. I tried to escape but he must have learned his lesson because he grabbed my shoulders and—surprisingly—gently pressed me against the wall. I tried to kick him but I was so at odds with him that close and the electricity humming up and down my arms that I missed and he got so close that I couldn't move because he would've been on top of me if we were laying down.

"What was that for?" he asked in confusion as I noted the red mark appearing on his cheek. Good.

"An apology doesn't count if you do it for personal gains!" I snapped and he had the grace to look ashamed.

"But Elena said that if I apologized that you might let me go." He whispered in defeat and to my intense chagrin, I felt bad for him.

"Well she was delusional! I can't. Don't get me wrong I want to, I just can't because of this whole stupid secret thing." I said and he looked at me like he was thinking something. Then he dipped his head lower and kissed my cheek. My jaw dropped and I could hardly breathe.

"I'm sorry I've been so mean to you. I was just frustrated that you guys were keeping me here but now I realize that they did it to protect you. I really don't care about your secret but I promise to stay here if it keeps you safe. And if you visit me every day." He tacked on the last part with a hopeful crooked grin and I couldn't help but smile. He took my hand and led me to a stack of cards telling me that he was going to teach me how to play Repezita which is a Romanian card game. It wasn't very complicated and soon I began beating him. He was trying to be a good sport but I caught him scowling once or twice. After we got done he blushed slightly and tilted my head in confusion.

"You know, the winner gets to be kissed." He said shyly and I gulped nervously.

"You're serious? Like so do—" I stammered as he cut me off with a tentative kiss. As he started to pull back, I surprised myself by pulling him back and kissing him more fiercely. As we both stared at each other in shock he leaned forward again and kissed the tip of my nose.

"I—I love you." He murmured and I could've screamed with glee.

"I love you too." I replied and his smile lit up his face. Just then Elena burst in and started dragging us to our feet.

"Cam says Vlad can come upstairs if he promises to obey the rules!" She squealed and he spun me around excitedly. As we went to follow her he tugged on my hand and pulled me back.

"Will you tell me when you're ready?" he asked and I selfishly nodded yes. If keeping a secret kept him with me then I don't know if I could ever tell him. I would tell him someday I vowed. Whenever I decided I could live without him. I mused over thinking if I could ever leave him as Cam finished listing the rules. The only ones he really had to keep were being in his room a half hour before sunrise and sunset to avoid him discovering our secret. Luckily Cam had put a calendar that had the times of sunrise and sunset on it in his room. As I showed him to the room he grinned and pulled me inside. As he shut the door, I looked at the calendar. We officially had 3 hours and so we decided to watch Braveheart. As we settled on the bed he very slowly put his arm around my shoulder and I eagerly snuggled into his side. I liked the movie alright…when I was focusing on it. I cried at the beginning but it was confusing so I kept asking questions until he gently clamped his hand over my mouth. I tried to watch the movie in peace but I kept getting lost in the plot. So I very lightly nipped his hand.

"Did you just bite me?" He asked slowly and I shot him a cherubic smile.

"No! I would never! I merely got your attention with my teeth." He nodded at this as if in thought and then flipped me on my back so that I was under him.

"Well then I get to bite you back." He growled teasingly as he kissed my neck and made his way up to my ears and I let out a squeal when he kissed right behind my ear.

"Stop! That tickles!" I protested between giggles. He kept doing it and I couldn't get my arms to work to push him off. And the waves of desire rushing through me weren't helping my resolve. A little moan slipped out and he pulled back with a bright smile. I blushed heavily and he grinned even wider.

"You're cute when you're blush!" he exclaimed and I finally managed to push him off. I tried to watch the movie but it's incredibly distracting to have your hair twirled around his finger as his other hand strokes your cheek when you're already trying to focus on an already confusing movie.

"Arrghh! Do you mind! I'm trying to watch this!" I smacked his head and he sighed.

"So was I but you kept asking questions. Then I decided I wanted to find out what makes you blush so I've been working on that instead." He answered easily. He hummed a little song under his breath but by the time he had stopped I was getting hungry and I forgot to ask him what it was. We ate some pasta for dinner and he obediently went to his room when Cam said our time was up. I wanted so badly to spend forever with him but that was impossible. How could anyone love someone so disgusting?


	6. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

_**-APOV-**_

I could think of nothing but Vlad as I spun around my room. He was kind and sweet and fun loving.

"I love you Vlad." I whispered to the gathering darkness. As I finally lay in bed and felt my eyes close I was struck by how perfect my life seemed to be. Of course it wasn't but for one moment the pieces seemed to click.

The next morning I woke to find Vlad sitting cross legged on the floor sitting suspiciously innocent as he beamed up at me.

"Good morning beautiful." He said with a sweet voice and I immediately narrowed my eyes.

"Okay, what's going on?" I inquired but he maintained his innocence. After I changed and finished getting ready I walked through the connecting door from the bathroom to Cam's room. She was still sleeping with Matt and I grimaced. She hated being woken up. And she hated me touching her stuff. I figured touching her stuff was the lesser of the two taboos. As I rewound the tape of the security camera in my room, I saw that Vlad had taken pictures of me while I slept. They were perfectly innocent pictures but I still groaned.

"Honey, do you have a cell phone?" I said smoothly and after a minute of carefully weighing the consequences he gave it to me.

"Why do you want it?" He asked and I grinned like I wasn't aware of his little photo album.

"I just thought it would be nice to have a picture of us on it." I mused and he immediately agreed. As he reached for the phone I held it out of his reach and tilted my head.

"Hold on. You wouldn't mind if I looked through your pictures would you? You don't have any pictures that I would disprove of, would you?" He stammered a no and I raised my eyebrows until he groaned in defeat.

"How'd you find out about those pictures?" he asked me and I grinned.

"1. You _never_ look that innocent.

2. Cam has a security camera in my room that can be rewound when I'm suspicious as to why my boyfriend is acting so strangely." I listed off and he blushed.

"Well you still can't delete them." He muttered and I took the challenge. He had a password on the photos but the password was "My Ari". It was so hard to figure out my brain almost exploded from the challenge. I was about to delete them but he kissed me unexpectedly and took the phone while I was temporarily overtaken. When he pulled back he grinned in triumph.

"Look!" he crowed as he pinned my arms to my side and showed me a picture that had accidentally been taken as we kissed. In the picture, my arms were gripping his elbows while he held me tenderly around the waist with one hand while the other hand had slipped the phone out of my hand. He was such a cheater!

"I'll make you a deal." He said softly leaning very close to me. "If you let me take pictures of you whenever I want you can have a kiss."

"No bad pictures or pictures after your curfew. And I want 2 kisses." I compromised and he laughed happily. He leaned in to steal a kiss but Elena rushed in and grabbed me by the hand. I really needed a lock on my door.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon! We need to get the airport!" She demanded as she dragged me down the hall and to the car. I had almost forgotten about Shaun. He was finally coming home today from Egypt and Elena was glad because she had been going insane. She had really missed him. I explained where we were going to Vlad and then Cam took him into her room and slammed the door on me. I tried the door but it was locked. I ran around the other door but that was locked too. Dang it. I considered kicking the door down but I thought that might have been a little dramatic. So I paced outside the main door until Cam opened the door with a blushing Vlad following her quietly.

"He's fine. We're just going swimming after lunch so I gave him a swimsuit to use. Oh and here's yours." Cam said as she tossed me the detestable thing. I loved my old swimsuit. It was lime green tankini with jet black swirls. But it was too small so we had gone shopping for a new one. I had found my swimsuit in a bigger size but they bought me a splatter painted bikini instead. I stomped to our Suburban with my towel in tow and started to get in the driver's seat like always but Vlad grabbed me by the back of my t-shirt and towed me to the back seat with him.

"Vlad normally I drive." I said kindly and started to get up but he quickly buckled me in with a shake of his head. I sighed. Today was not my day. As Matt got in _my_ seat, Cam took shotgun and Elena sat in the middle.

"Hey Ari, you know why I'm so happy today?" Cam called teasingly.

"Because you have a lock on your door?" I shot back sarcastically and she laughed.

"No! It's because I don't fear for my life when Matt is driving!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Make me!" I unbuckled so I could smack her. Vlad apparently, wasn't okay with that. He snagged me around the stomach and pulled me back so I was sitting on his lap.

"Sit back down." He ordered quietly.

"No! Let me go!" I argued stubbornly.

"No. You need to buckle up. It's not safe to be unbuckled in a moving car." He chided and I rolled my eyes.

"But…she started it!"

"Hitting Cam won't make her shut up."

"But it will make me feel better."

"Not if she hits me back."

"She won't!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm too fast!" He gave me a look and finally I relented and buckled up again.

"Good girl." He teased as he patted me on the head.

"I'm _not_ a dog." I said and turned to face the window.

"Of course not, you're an extremely pretty girl who I would like to kiss if she'd turn around." He cooed gently. I turned to glare at him and he kissed me lightly on the crown of my head. I smiled at this and I got a wonderful lip lock until Cam and Elena said that there was to be no sex in the car. So he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and we played 20 questions all the way to the airport. As soon as we parked, Elena vaulted out of the car and sprinted toward the airport. By the time we caught up with her, she was right by his gate and she was tapping her foot impatiently and checking her watch all at the same time muttering aloud.

"What if the plane is late? What if it crashed? What if it was hijacked?" her voice dropped to a whisper at the last word and I gulped and looked around for the buff airport security to shoot Elena with a Taser. But none came and finally passengers began coming up the walkway. Shaun saw us and began sprinting to Elena. He picked her up and spun her around and kissed her passionately while I heard some of the passengers either comment on how cute it was or how it was PDA. I let out a little "awww" at this display and Vlad hugged me tightly.

"Would you like me to spin you around?" he said nicely and I laughed at this. I heard a click and saw that Vlad had stayed true to his promise of taking pictures of me. I rolled my eyes. I might as well hold up my end of the bargain. I kissed him twice and then softly pecked his jaw. That elicited a small sound from him. He blushed at this and it was my turn to tease him.

"You're cute when you blush!" I copied him and he rolled his eyes and we walked back to the car. We ate at the Catfish Cabin in Taylorsville and luckily no one recognized Vlad because his alibi was that he had gone back to Romania. Then we went to the pool. As I came out Vlad let out a low wolf whistle. I let Vlad's wandering gaze give me some confidence that I looked good and I sauntered toward him. I saw some guys give me looks but I ignored them. Vlad didn't. He shot them dark looks and then pulled me to him and dipped me as he kissed up the hollow of the neck and finally giving me a big kiss on the lips. I smiled at his jealousy and ran into the pool. He followed quickly and suddenly I noticed Vlad wasn't the only person about to be jealous. He was stopped at the edge by a group of girls in skimpy bikinis. They were flirting horrendously and the main girl put her hand on his shoulder. Two could play that game. I called Vlad's name and pulled myself out of the pool as slowly as I could. His eyes immediately met mine and I noticed they were filled with a feverish hunger. As I walked toward him I motioned with my finger for him to come over. He came like a little puppy but so did his new posse.

"There are you are darling." I said as I wrapped my arms around him. He grinned maliciously and then turned to the girls.

"As I already mentioned I have a girlfriend." He motioned to me and all the other girls left except for one.

"Well if that changes, give me a call." The girl crooned and tried to stick a piece of paper in his pocket. He flinched away and the paper fell to the ground. As she leaned over, I pulled him away and we laughed as soon as we out of earshot.

"Geez Ari! Apparently we have to go to the pool more often. Some people can't take a hint." He said and I snickered.

"That girl's face was priceless when you wouldn't let her give her your number."

"Well I only let certain girls come near me."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, as far as I know you're the only one I want near me." He said sincerely and then he kissed me sweetly. Then we went back to swim and we slid down the waterslides. It was much more fun than last time and we even played chicken with Elena, Shaun, Matt and Cam. I had barely agreed when Vlad pulled me up onto his shoulders. We were really good much to Cam and Elena's dismay. When it was pool break the girls stretched on our pool chairs for tanning. Vlad pulled his chair next to mine and drape his arm over my back. I pushed myself up to my elbows and gently took his arm off.

"You're going to mess up my tan." I said trying to hold back a laugh at his defeated expression. He sighed dramatically and sat back down and started to doze off. Finally I couldn't stand it. He was so cute and I missed the spark of his touch. I cuddled up against him and he unconsciously wrapped one arm around my waist. I felt myself being lulled to sleep as the sun beat down on us and our little moment of perfection.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N What do you guys think so far? Keep watching for my new story I'm working on. As soon as I write more of it and come up with a name I'll start posting it. Please remember to R&R (but especially review because I like to hear your comments)

-Chapter 6-

_**-VPOV-**_

She was so beautiful it took my breath away. As I looked through the pictures I had taken while I played 20 questions with her, I smiled at nothing. Everything about her. The way her whole face softened when Shaun and Elena made out in the freaking airport. Before her, I would've rolled my eyes and chuckled if I had seen that, but now I saw how much they loved each other in one embrace. The way she looked so self conscious in her bikini was very-dare I say it-sexy and I thought I could've killed those guys for looking at her like she was a piece of meat. I admit that I enjoyed her jealousy when the girls surrounded me. I just about started drooling when she sashayed over like a model and put her arms around me. She was beautiful, sarcastic, funny, and unbearably cute when she didn't get her way. After we sat down for pool break I wanted to hold her but she didn't want to mess up her tan so I dozed off. When I woke up, she was nestled against me and she was sleeping. Shaun came up and told me we needed to get home so I picked her up and carried her to the car. Halfway home she woke up and she rubbed her eyes and let out a big yawn. I smiled lovingly at her as she turned and pointed at the herd of deer grazing on the side of the road.

"That's how we met." Her quiet voice jolted me out of my silent gazing.

"I remember thinking you were the most gorgeous person I'd ever seen." I replied and her face lit up with happiness.

"I remember thinking 'Breathe in, breathe out'." She said sheepishly. "You were just so handsome that I truly forgot how to breathe."

"Wow." I said in awe. I knew she loved me but it was different to hear that you were so special that your object of affection forgets to breathe. I hugged her securely and I felt her slowly relax as she tilted her head back to look up at me.

"Vlad?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." She whispered and I kissed the top of the head.

"I love you too." I replied and she smiled sweetly at me.

When we got back to the house I was immediately pushed into my room by Cam but as soon as she left, Ari snuck back in for 10 minutes before she had to leave.

"You really have to leave?" I asked and she nodded sadly.

"I wish I was different." She said as she turned and I couldn't help myself. I grabbed her elbow and kissed her violently.

"Never say that again. I love you because you're perfect the way you are. Secret or no secret you are everything I've dreamed of." I told her as she reached up and stroked my cheek. She left with a confused expression on her face but there was a different almost determined light in her eyes.

_**-APOV-**_

He was perfect. And I didn't deserve him. He deserved someone normal and human and someone who didn't have to keep secrets. Sure he said he would love me no matter what but that's what my parents said too.

"_Arya you can tell us darling." My mother cooed gently as I watched the setting sun._

"_Do you promise you won't run away?" I asked carefully and my parents nodded vehemently. As the sun set and I felt myself began to change I shut my eyes and waited until it was done. Then I opened my eyes and my mother began screaming._

"_Where is my daughter? What have you done with her?" she screeched._

"_It is me! It's Ari. Your daughter! Don't you recognize me?" I asked and my father stared coldly at me._

"_My daughter is not a monster." Those were the last words they said before they sent me away. _

I felt tears prick my eyes as I remembered that fateful day when my whole world had changed. As I focused on happy thoughts like Vlad, I decided I was going to tell him. Soon.

_**-CPOV-**_

As the sun set Matt wrapped his arms around me and kissed me with more passion and love than he had ever used. As we continued to kiss, we both didn't notice we had already shifted. One thing led to another and soon we were in bed. Afterwards, I felt myself being shaken awake.

"Candela! Wake up!" Matt's frantic voice jolted me out of sleep.

"What's…" I trailed off as I realized that he was still human. I stretched my arms out in front of me and I was human too! As we recounted what had happened right before sunset, I realized Ari and Elena were right. Matt was my soulmate and I had kissed him while I was shifted so therefore her Beauty and the Beast theory was correct. I hate it when she's right.

_**-APOV-**_

It seemed like I had just fallen asleep when I was shaken awake by Matt and Cam. Who were human even though it was way past sunset? What was going on?

"Your Beauty and the Beast theory is right. We were kissing right before sunset and well umm we weren't exactly keeping track of time and well ummm…errr… the next thing I knew Matt woke me up and we were both human." Cam said tonelessly. I cocked an eyebrow.

"So I was right?" I asked slyly.

"Ughh…yes ok? You were right." She ground out and I smirked. Hah. Ari: 1 Cam: 190. But then the whole matter actually sunk in.

"So basically, all you have to do is go kiss Vlad while you're shifted and you're cured." Matt echoed my thoughts and I groaned in exasperation. Super freakin-tastic. Because it's easy to explain you're part animal anyway. Why not add in a little magic kiss to the equation. Psshh. This was gonna be easy. Not.


	8. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-

_**-APOV-**_

The next time I woke up I leapt up out of bed and cornered Cam and Matt. Last night had been weird but something else had set me off with a burning question.

"Are you married?" I asked and Cam gave me a duh look and held her left hand up as evidence.

"But…but…when?" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"We figured it'd be easier to just get married and live together so we got married a few days before we all left Italy. Did you seriously think we slept in the same room without being married?" she demanded and I shrunk back nervously.

"Well…I mean…you really don't take advice well and… I just thought that maybe you were…how come you didn't tell me and Brooke! You promised that I could be in your wedding!" I quickly turned the question on her and she rolled her eyes.

"Brooke, Shaun, and Vlad all know so we just assumed you knew as well. We would have let you be in the wedding but it was very last minute." Matt tried to placate me but I was mad at stupid Cam and everybody else. I was ALWAYS left out of the loop! I stomped downstairs and started looking for Vlad but he was nowhere to be found. As I checked his room, I found a note addressed to me.

Ari,

By now I'm gone. I left because I couldn't love someone who isn't human. Don't look for me.

-Vladimir

As the weight of the note hit me I felt my knees buckle and I would have fainted but Elena gently led me to his bed and made me sit down to catch the breath that eluded me. She read the note and called for Cam who automatically wanted to murder him but I convinced her that it was for the best. Besides he wouldn't tell anyone. Would he?

_**-VPOV-**_

_Ari…_

_**-APOV-**_

As the day went on when clearly my world had stopped, I struggled with all the conflicting emotions dancing in my head. Part of me wanted to hate him and the other part refused to believe that he was really gone. But there was still a sense of unease about his note. Something wasn't right but I couldn't put my finger on it. As I paced back and forth reading the scrap of paper I realized it was a page from Beastly.

"_Help me! Oh, please help me Adrian!" _ But Adrian had been crossed out and I made out 1 tiny word. Ari. As I flipped the page over and read it again, all the puzzle pieces fit. Vlad spelled his name with a "y" not an "i". I sprinted to Cam and showed her my findings and her mouth opened in a horrified expression.

"I never thought it would go this far." She murmured and I resisted the urge to shake her as I asked her what she was talking about.

"A gene lab named Muto-lab has been monitoring the world for genetic mutations and things of that nature but I thought we were under the radar. They must have kidnapped him for information."

"NO! He doesn't even know! They'll kill him! Cam we have to save him!" I pleaded and she nodded grimly.

_**-VPOV-**_

When I came to I was chained to a wall in an old dirty basement. A group of nerdy looking guys came in followed by some steroid takers and they circled around me and begin asking a hundred questions as once.

"How long have your friends been mutants?"

"Have you been infected by them?"

"Are their shifts genetic or something else?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked them and the one in the center rolled his eyes.

"Just tell us what you know and you can go home. We won't keep you prisoner like those monsters." He said and I tried to shake the grogginess off.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about!" I said and he motioned one of the giants forward.

"Look, kid we've worked too hard to let all our work be ruined by some loyal little brat trying to protect his mutant girlfriend. So if you don't tell us everything you know, I'll let Mark take a crack with his interrogation methods, which aren't very pleasant." He threatened. He took my following silence as rebellion when in fact it was simply me trying to sort everything out in my drugged brain. _Mark_ then began to beat me which sucked. During the beatings that followed the next few hours, I drifted in and out of consciousness and dreamed about Ari. Soon she'd discover me missing and find my clue.

_**-CPOV-**_

37 hours, 42 minutes and 3 seconds after he was kidnapped, we went to get him back. We had planned everything with such details and with so many scenarios it put the military to shame. We were all nervous and ready to get him back from those psychos when I realized that Ari really did love Vlad. Sure she'd had other boyfriends in Italy but none were ever this serious. I actually felt pity for anyone who tried to stop her from getting Vlad. Funny, I've never actually felt sorry for anyone before.


	9. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8-

_**-VPOV-**_

_Ari…I love you._

_**-APOV-**_

Cam was brilliant. She had already hacked the security and disabled alarms and now we just had to find him. Problem 1: The place he was being held was an old warehouse and it was huge. Problem 2: The guards were on steroids. Major steroids. But I pushed those thoughts out of my head and focused on finding him.

"Well well well, we knew she'd come eventually." Someone said behind me before they fell to the ground and Elena put her Taser away. We high fived and then finally found the room Vlad was in surrounded by 3 guards. Shaun and Elena moved forward but I held them back.

"They're mine." I hissed and pulled out my 12 gauge that Vlad had taught me to shoot a few weeks ago. '_Remember, breathe in and out. Focus on your target.' _His voice whispered and I pulled the trigger 3 times. When it didn't make any sound but the men went down, I looked at the gun and realized that it had been equipped with a silencer. Cam was brilliant. We ran into his prison and saw him lying there in his blood dirty and unconscious. We slowly carried him out to the car and as we drove off the building exploded like one of those action movies. Elena looked at Cam and she pulled out a small detonator and claimed she didn't have room for a bigger one. Yeah right. We were still a half hour from the hospital when he started to come to.

"Ari?" He asked in such a weak and broken voice I started to cry.

"It's me, I'm here. You're safe now. We're taking you to the hospital." But he didn't reply as he stroked my now cat like ears and stared up at me with a soft smile.

"It's really you Ari." I nodded as he tried to sit up and I pushed him back as gently as I could.

"No Vlad, you have to be still. We'll be there soon. Just hold on. Please." I begged and he motioned for me to come closer. I bent over him as weakly reached up and tried to wipe the tears that were coming faster now away as brushed the hair away from his eyes. Then he kissed me with such a surprising passion that it made my heart turn over. As he started to blink more slowly I shook him and pleaded with God to save him.

"Vlad, you can't! Stay with me! Don't leave me. Please I need you!"

"I love you Ari." He said as he closed his eyes.

_**-CPOV-**_

When we finally reached the hospital we made up this story about how he had gotten separated from us when were hiking and they rushed to fix his injuries while we all waited for news. Luckily for Ari, his kiss had reversed the curse so she was no longer an animal and she paced the room wiping her tears away.

_**-EPOV-**_

As soon as we saw Ari transform, Shaun and I kissed and we transformed as well which made it a lot easier to get into the hospital. But poor Ari was a mess as we waited for the doctor to come out and give us news. We tried to convince her to eat something but she refused to eat or even drink the coffee we got her. Finally the doctor came out and gave us the news that he had stabilized the internal bleeding and had given him some morphine but Vlad was in the ICU with serious blood loss, and risk of infection with his fever. As soon as he gave us the instructions for the ICU and permission to see him, she sprinted to his side. When we all caught up, she was on her knees by his bed praying to God to save him. He shifted in his sleep and she shot up and tried to hide the tears when she realized he wasn't awake. She pushed the hair out of his eyes and just sat there quietly murmuring to him and eventually we convinced her to get some food with us. She gave the doctor her cell phone number and promised to keep it on vibrate as she reluctantly went to eat.

_**-APOV-**_

As we ate I kept checking my phone but nothing came up and I was just about to put it away at Cam and Elena's insistence when my heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. Something was horribly wrong. I ran back to ICU and saw the doctors running around and people working over Vlad. I watched from the windows of the ICU as they shocked him over and over again, each time I tried not to scream. I dropped to my knees as that song "Don't take the girl" ran through my head.

_Take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me, make this my last request. Take me out of this world, but God please don't take the girl. _

'_Please God, I'll do anything, I'll even leave him, as long as he's safe I don't care. Just don't take him.'_

Suddenly a hand on my shoulder made me turn and the doctor stood there and I braced myself for the worst.

"We got him breathing again and his fever broke. He's going to be okay. You can see him again. I almost fainted but the doctor caught my arm and led me to the chair in Vlad's room. I pulled the chair up to his bed and laid my head on his bed and slowly let myself breathe again. He was gonna be okay. He was gonna live. As the hours passed I memorized his face, knowing I would never take him for granted. Then as the sun began to rise, I praised God for another day with him. I was watching the sun rise when I heard him groan. I flew to his side and eagerly watched as he finally opened his eyes. He tried to say something but the feeding tube in his throat made it impossible. Instead he pulled me into a hug and I kissed him gently on the cheek and tears of happiness made their way down my face and onto his. He wiped them away and squeezed my hand as he made the sign for I love you with his hands and I did the same. Then the doctor came in and made me leave so he could give Vlad a checkup. Everyone was waiting outside and I gave them all hugs and we discussed what had happened. The doctor said that he wanted Vlad to stay another night for observation but they were moving him to a regular room and taking out his feeding tube. As we all walked while a nurse pushed him in a wheelchair and his IV I another nurse pulled ours aside and asked if "that poor boy was gonna be damaged forever" and I glared at her but our nurse came to my rescue and saved me from life in prison for murdering a nurse and told her to keep her mouth shut unless she knew what she was talking about. We smirked at her and left to get Vlad settled. Sheri—the nurse—also brought us all lunch and left us all to talk.

"So what you're saying is that you were half animal—but only at night—and when I kissed you I cured you?" Vlad asked and I nodded and waited for him to claim insanity and leave. But he didn't. He got his usual cocky grin on and started acting like he had saved the whole world. I told him this and he suddenly got serious.

"But I did. I saved you. You _are _my world." I sighed at this like a love struck tween. Just then Cam and Elena made gagging sounds and started teasing us and we all started laughing at their imitation of us. Finally the sun set and I marveled at my still human skin. Everyone else left and Elena promised to bring clean clothes for both of us when they came to pick me and Vlad up tomorrow. He started to drift off and I grabbed his hand and tried to convince myself that he was just sleeping but he saw right through that and pulled me next to him.

"Vlad! We'll get in trouble if someone sees us! C'mon let go!" I said as he only held me tighter and he kissed me up and down my neck as he convinced me to stay. Besides what was the harm? No one did bed checks or anything and his doctor _had_ said that he would see him tomorrow. I rolled my eyes and gave in and let him tuck me into his side as I tried not to sigh with pure satisfaction. As he fell asleep I kissed his cheek and slowly fell asleep too.

_**-VPOV-**_

As much as I love Ari I hated myself more. She woke up 3 times during the night convinced that I was dead and each time I felt a pang of guilt for not being able to escape those creeps. But something else weighed in on me. The doctor had told me because of some injuries I'd received, I couldn't have children anymore. Somehow I had to tell her.


	10. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9-

_**-VPOV-**_

The sun was _really_ bright when I finally came to and it took me a minute to try and sit up without waking Ari. She sighed and moved closer to me and I grinned and kissed the top of her head. She was so perfect that I didn't even know what to do with her. _Leave her, you fool. Do you really think she wants to be with someone who can't even escape some nerds? Especially now that you can't even give her kids, she'll never love you. You've seen how her eyes melt every time she sees babies. She'll just find someone who can give her kids. Don't waste your time.'_ A voice whispered and I blew it off and tried to forget it as Ari started to wake up. She murmured my name in confusion as she looked around and then realized she was in my arms. She looked up at me and smiled as she kissed me.

"I love you Vlad." I replied in kind and we both sat talking…and kissing until Elena came and brought in some clothes for us. I went to the bathroom to change and when I came out she was staring out the window rubbing her arms. I came up behind her and kissed her cheek and she whirled around to hug me.

"I thought you were dead. Don't ever leave me. Ever." She begged and I felt water trailing down my shirt and I quickly tried to wipe her tears away while trying not to promise. I had to leave her. She would be better off with someone who could give her everything she deserved. While we stood there frozen, I made up plans to leave her.

_**-APOV-**_

I found out my biggest fear that previous night. Losing Vlad. I had multiple dreams and in each I was too late and he died in my arms and I always ended up drenched in his blood. We signed the papers and we hopped in the car and Elena tried to talk to us but eventually gave up after I kept spacing out.

"You need to sleep." Vlad's whisper in my ear made me turn my head and I barely had time to catch my breath before he pulled me toward him and crushed my lips under his and hardly let me breathe. When we broke apart for breath he still held me really close and started stroking my hair until I fell asleep. When I woke up it was still daylight but Saturday instead of Friday and Cam and Elena were standing over me. I got up and walked to Vlad's room but the door was locked and there was a note. I fainted. When I came to, Cam was pacing angrily and Elena was trying not to cry. She told me that he had left. No. He couldn't have left.

Dear Ari,

I left because there's someone else. Her name is Anya and I've decided to marry her. I don't love you anymore.

-Vlad

I crumpled it up and started angrily pacing the floor. Fine! If he was going to leave me for some other girl, go ahead. I only destroyed a building, and killed 3 guys to save that…that…jerk. Somehow it felt wrong to be calling him names but I just couldn't handle all of this. But I knew this. He was NOT getting a second chance and he was NOT going to want to make me cry just like he was doing right now.

_**-VPOV-**_

I left a note, and called Anya who was really my cousin who lived in Romania and explained my situation as I got to the airport. She was mad at me for being so stupid but she agreed to let me come and stay at her house for awhile. Man, I really missed Ari but this was for the best. She deserved someone better. When I finally made it to Romania, Anya took me back to her house and let me sleep and adjust to the time change before we talked.

"So why did you leave this girl?" She asked in her accented but very good English. I complimented her on her progress and she rolled her eyes and told me to stop changing the topic.

"I left her because of personal reasons." She raised her eyebrows and I tried to switch the subject again but she threatened to throw me out of the house. So after fighting about it for several minutes I finally relented.

"Fine! I left her because I can't have children! Happy?" I challenged and her mouth dropped open and hugged me.

"Why didn't you just tell her?" she asked and I laughed in disbelief.

"Because she would have said that she didn't care but she would have hated it when everyone else had babies and were happy when she would either have to adopt or do the sperm bank thing. And she would never do the latter. I doubt she would even do the first because she would feel bad for the other kids and we would end up adopting all the world's orphans. She deserves better." I said and her eyes filled with tears.

"Go tell her that and she'll love you no matter what. She loves you and you love her. Go marry her already!" She protested but I ignored her and went into the guest bedroom.

_**-APOV-**_

I posted on that I snuck into his room that night just so I could breathe in his familiar scent. I didn't tell Elena or Cam because I knew that Elena would be so sweet about it that it would somehow make me feel worse and Cam was still mad and I would end up defending him. I curled around his pillow and just lay there looking out the window onto the courtyard. I missed him. But nobody knew that. I was angry at him. So unbearably angry at him. I wanted to scream and hit something and never stop. I wanted to hit him, but I knew I could never actually hit him. Finally I got my shattered dignity and left the room but I did take the pillow with me. And then I plain out lost my dignity when I went outside and walked about a mile out to a secluded lake and screamed and sobbed all I wanted. By the time I got back it was close to dawn and I looked like death warmed over. Then I was able to crawl in my bed and sleep. Life was pretty spectacular. The next morning I got up and took a cold shower and made sure my eyes weren't red and puffy anymore. I ate breakfast like normal and lied to Elena when she asked me how I slept. She saw right through that and started to take me to the basement where we could talk privately but I dug in my heels at the top of the stairs and told her the truth. She immediately hugged me and tried to tell me it would be alright.

"No. It won't be. I should hate him but I can't. He still has my heart and to be honest I have no intention of getting it back. He will always have it because…" I shrugged off the last part but she wanted to know why.

"Because maybe if he has my heart then maybe he'll come back and everything will be alright. But I don't think it will ever happen."

_**-VPOV-**_

My 2 weeks in Romania had already made me a hermit inside Anya's house. Every time I stepped outside I saw girls with features similar to Ari but when I got closer I would spot differences that would make them just another girl. Like how if you got close enough to tap them on the shoulder, you could see that they were missing the golden and red streaks that Ari had. But you could only see them in the sunlight. That day Anya came home and handed me an open book. She had highlighted a section and underlined a few words.

"With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, 'til death do us part."

I shot her a look but got up and went to the bank, a store, and went on the Internet to get a plane ticket. Anya hugged me and wished me luck as I went to board and I prayed that I wasn't too late. When I got there it was 11:32 and by the time I got to the house it was almost midnight. I suspected that I was probably not welcome so I threw rocks at her window. Finally her face appeared at the window and she looked down at me and opened the door and walked out onto her balcony.

"What do you want?" she hissed and I told her to come for a walk with me.

"No. Go back to Anya." I could hear the pure disgust in her voice as she said Anya's name.

"Please talk to me. You don't understand." I tried and she cut me off with a wave of her hand.

"No. You listen. I killed 3 men and destroyed a building to save _you_. I stayed up until you woke up. I made bargains with God just to save you. I prayed for Him to let me take your place so _you_ wouldn't be in any pain. And you have the nerve to sneak out when I'm sleeping and leave some crap note about some other girl? And _now_ you try and come back and you haven't even apologized yet! Just go." Her voice broke at the end and my heart was tearing at the agony in her voice. I had caused that pain. But I couldn't just give up. I had to make this right.

"I'm not leaving until we talk." I challenged. That was probably a bad idea. She picked up pots of flowers and handfuls of rocks from the mini fountain we had put on her balcony and started pelting them at me. I tried to dodge them but a lot of them found their mark. Right now I was really regretting the fountain and those target practice lessons. After she had gotten done throwing everything off her balcony she glared at me and then went inside slamming the door behind her. Which woke Cam up. Yep, this went well.

_**-APOV-**_

That idiotic, cocky, putrid, horrible, selfish, mean, nasty…idiot! How dare him! I mean really? Where does he get these stupid ideas! Is there a book called How to piss off your girlfriend and then later your ex-girlfriend for Dummies? He must have read it at least twice. I paced around my room looking for something to take away my anger. My eyes fell on the ripped page from my copy of _Beastly _and that made me even angrier. He ruined my book! Now I'll have to get a new one and spend more money on him because he decided to be all sneaky! Arrggh! That stupid boy and his stupid self and his stupid eyes and stupid hair and voice and that way he tilts his head to the side before he kiss—no! Not thinking about this! I began pacing...again trying to get him out of my head. No. I had to end this.

_**-VPOV-**_

I had been frozen listening to Cam whisper-yell at me for the past 5 minutes when Ari came out and told Cam to give us some privacy. I approached her and reached for her but she danced back and clenched her jaw tight.

"You have 5 minutes to explain why you're back and when you're leaving." she said and I just stood there. For some reason I couldn't speak.

"Fine. I'll start," She rolled her eyes as I stayed silent, "I really want to hate you. You have no idea how badly I want to hate you. But the truth is. I can't. I've tried to be mad at you and all I end up doing is going numb. I don't—I can't do this anymore." With that said, the love of my life walked away.


	11. Chapter 10

_**-APOV-**_

I shut and locked and then unlocked the door behind me and secretly hoped he would burst through the door and apologize for everything and somehow it would be okay. My entire body ached with the desire for his nearness and I forced the remembered feelings that came rushing back when he had been so close to touching me. I had been on the brink of forgiving everything at that exact moment but I couldn't. I couldn't give my heart to him and just have it shattered again. I wrote Cam and them a note and packed a bag as fast as I could. I couldn't take all this crap and wishy washy stuff. Either he loved me forever or he didn't but I wasn't gonna wait around while my heart withered away. I just had to get away.

_**-VPOV-**_

Normally I'm not a person who likes to play with death. But I decided to just do it so I could try and fix things with Ari. So I walked past Cam (strike one), ignored Cam (strike two), and I walked into Ari's room without knocking even though she was probably mad enough to shoot me (strike three). But Ari wasn't there. _'No. Ari. Arya. Where was she? She was just here.' _I picked up a piece of paper of note and her messy handwriting had written a note.

I'm leaving because I can't handle everything right now. I promise I'll be fine and I'll be back. I love you guys and just know it wasn't your fault and I just need some time and space.

-Ari

I felt like all the wind had rushed out of me and the world had stopped spinning. Is this how she felt when she had gotten my note? I had to find her. I sprinted back outside and I caught a glimpse of something disappearing into the dark. I began to run towards it but Cam shocked me with a Taser. Ouch. Not gonna lie that sucked. A lot. She stood over me and ordered me to go away until hell froze over. And I said no. Yep I said no to Candela. And survived.

"Candela, I know you must hate me and believe me you have every right to. I was a coward and I hurt Ari very much. But I need to try and fix this because I cannot live one more day without her. It took a while to figure this out but I'm sure. I love her and I will keep loving her until eternity ends and even after that. And if she says no, it has to be her decision because you can't keep protecting her and making her choices. She's an adult."

"You need to understand that _she _doesn't have real parents and I've been the closest thing to family for the past 2 years. And I may try to influence her decisions but she has a voice and she can use it. And the only reason you're not dead is because for some stupid reason she still loves you! It's irritating but that's Ari sometimes. But if you hurt her like her parents did, I will light you on fire alive. With my eyes." She helped me up and then shoved me toward Ari. I ran as fast as I could through the dark forest and almost hit a few trees but eventually I saw her figure. So I ran faster.


	12. Chapter 11

-Chapter 11-

_**-APOV-**_

As I walked away from the only real home I had really known, I knew I was leaving my heart with him but that was the least I could give him. It was really over forever. I managed not to cry as I walked off when I was tackled from behind.

_**-VPOV-**_

I finally reached her and tackled her to the ground. She turned to face me and I covered her mouth with mine and kissed her with more energy than I had ever used. I realized I was trying to speak without using my vocal chords and I mentally smacked myself as I straddled her and told her the truth.

"The reason I left was because I can't have kids and you deserve better. But I can't spend a day without you and I don't ever want to leave you ever again. I love you. Marry me."

_**-APOV-**_

Oh good Lord, I missed him. He kissed me while I tried to focus on kissing him back while breathing in his cologne like air. Finally he told me everything and I stared at him in utter shock. _'Focus Arya. Answer him.'_ The voice in my head said and I kissed him hard.

"Yes. Yes." I managed and he gaped at me.

"But I can't—" I cut him off with my hand.

"I don't care. I love you and I will always love you. For better or for worse. Besides we can just adopt." I said and he burst out laughing. Once he stopped he explained his conversation about adoption with Anya who was, thank goodness, his cousin and I laughed with him. Then I felt a cold drop of rain on my nose. I tried to get up but he pinned me down.

"Where are you going young lady?"

"Inside where it's warm and not about to rain." I retorted and he laughed.

"Oh no. We're going to stay like this for the rest of our lives." He teased. But then it really did start to come down and he changed his mind as he grabbed my hand and led me home. As we came to the door, he picked me up bridal style and gently sat me down on the counter. I shot him a look and he grinned and told me he was practicing. I blushed as he slid a small teardrop shaped diamond ring on my left hand.

"I'm sorry for everything. I promise to never hurt you like that ever again. Will you marry me?" He asked as he knelt on the floor.

"I would but I'm already engaged." I teased and I he chuckled as he leaned close and kissed my cheek.

"We can change that. Tell that loser that you're with someone much, _much_, better." he murmured in my ear and then let his lips trail down to my shoulder. I shuddered and I took his chin and pulled him up so he was standing and I could kiss him. Which I did. I kissed the life out of him and we moved to the other side of the kitchen until he was pressed against the sink. His hands hesitantly slipped under my shirt and I pulled off his. As soon as my hands touched his warm skin, we both broke apart and stood looking at each other knowing we were about to cross a line. By silent agreement, we stopped and I suggested that we steal Cam's chai and make some. He wasn't so keen on this because in his words, "I've already tempted fate twice tonight and I'd rather not see if third time's the charm." So we went to our rooms but he hesitantly followed me into mine. He swallowed nervously and led me to the bed and pulled me down onto it and his lap. I looked up at him and he just held me and pressed his lips to the crown of my head.

"Sunrise is in about an hour. I may not be able to watch it with my wife yet but if this is as close as we can get to watching the sunrise together, then I'll take it." he explained and I rested my head against the bend of his neck and we sat there talking about the wedding but eventually he wanted to know how I had handled him leaving.

"I was pissed. I wanted to throw stuff and hit people—well you— but that was only during the day. At night I would sneak into your room just to breathe in your scent and one night I went to the lake and screamed and cried until I felt numb. But I still loved you." He interrupted to ask why and I shrugged. "I really have no idea why, it was like I wanted to hate you but I couldn't. I kept switching between wanting you to come back and make everything alright to never wanting to ever see you again." He shuddered and I gently pressed my lips to his shoulder and asked him what he had done in Romania. He let out a hoarse laugh at this and ran a hand through his hair.

"I tried to get over you but quickly became a hermit in Anya's house because little details would come up whenever I would be anywhere near a girl and it would remind me of you. For example," he said as he grabbed a strand of my hair. "I would get right behind them and notice they didn't have this color in their hair or they weren't quietly humming Disney songs." He nudged me and I grinned. "It was actually pretty sad because I knew exactly where you were but I seemed to be looking for you anyway." he muttered and I pecked his lips a...few times and he pulled me onto my balcony that was now a wreck. He noticed my brief shiver and pulled a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around me and we sat down in one of the chairs and watched the sunrise. And right then I had a flash of the same scene only with a baby in my arms. A beautiful baby girl who looked exactly like Vlad. I shook it out of my head knowing that it was impossible but somehow, that was okay because I had my own piece of heaven.

_**-VPOV-**_

As I held Ari in my lap and we watched the sun rise, I had an image of her holding a small little girl who looked like my beautiful Arya. I blinked the vision away and just focused on the girl in my arms because as much as I wanted the picture to be real, it was impossible. The balcony door burst open and in rushed Elena who wanted to see the ring and suddenly I was thrust into a world of flowers, dresses, color schemes, and many more things that went into a detail that Ari and I hadn't gone into. I kissed Ari on the cheek and ruffled her hair as I made my exit but Elena and Ari weren't going to let me go that easy. After Ari holding me next to her and Elena scribbling something down on a scrap of paper, I was given a to do list. I had to pick out the people in my part of the wedding party, go shopping with them to find tuxes, and help pick out the colors. I knew that Matt and Shaun were going to be my 2 groomsmen and my best friend Roman who lived back in Romania was going to be my best man.

"Ari, are your parents coming?" I broached carefully. Cam had said that her parents had hurt her but I didn't know all the details. She shrugged and I decided to talk to her about it later. Cam, Elena and Ari immediately picked out 5 shades of green, a few shades of white, and "flowers that would look absolutely gorgeous!" Super. As much as I loved Ari, this was way too girly for me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shaun waving frantically to me as he stood on the ground below the balcony. I got the gist of it and sprinted into Ari's room and into Matt's truck that was idling outside the front door. As I hopped in the cab, I saw a very confused Ari leaning over the balcony followed by the equally surprised faces of Cam and Elena popping up behind her. I rolled down the window and shouted that we'd be back later and she just smiled and rolled her eyes. Yes! We were free!

_**-SPOV-**_

I deserved a medal or something for saving Vlad from the girl's wedding plans. We drove to town and just hung out at the general store and talked to some of the old men out on the porch. But I'm not gonna lie, that got pretty boring so we decided to go hang out at the lake. Luckily, the genius—me—brought some fishing poles, and so we went fishing until it started to get dark and finally we returned. We were greeted enthusiastically by the girls as soon as we came in and by the time dinner got over, we had managed to...distract them with things other than weddings.

_**-MPOV-**_

It felt good to just get some time with Shaun and Vlad and away from all the girly stuff and then when we got back Cam kept trying to pull me away from me the group and when we retired to our room, she told me what was on her mind.

"I'm pregnant. And the baby is due in 8 months. So we have to start planning. Do we want to know the gender of the baby before or after it's born? What color is the nursery going to be? Can we move out because we don't have enough room for the nursery and I have a feeling that this house is about to get a lot more crowded once Vlad and Ari get married and then Shaun and Brooke will get married and they'll probably be able to live here but I kind of want to move to Italy, do you want to move back? Or do you want to live somewhere else? What language is the baby going to speak if we move to Italy? Can we teach it English and Italian? And Spanish? And are-" I cut her off and just stared at her for a moment, trying to comprehend all of that. Then I decided to answer her questions before she started hyperventilating.

"Before. Some kind of neutral color. Yes. Yes. No. Italian and English to start with. Spanish can come later." She nodded and suddenly it hit me. I was going to be a father. A real life father. In 8 months. I laughed at this and then swung my wife around as I kissed her. My wife was going to have _my _baby!

"I love you." we both muttered in between frantic kisses. Then I took her hand and pulled her into the hallway.

"Vlad, Shaun, Brooke, Ari come out here now!" I cried and they all rushed out—and somewhere in the back of my mind I registered the fact that Ari was very red and her hair was quite messed up-and looked at me like I was crazy. Probably because I never yell. Ah well. Things change.

"We're going to have a baby! In 8 months! So we're moving back to Italy right after the wedding!" I proclaimed and they all stared at me in shock. Then Elena and Ari squealed in unison and Ari ran up to Cam and put her head on Cam's stomach. Cam rolled her eyes and pushed Ari over and Ari sat on the floor and pouted while Cam explained that her stomach was not to be touched at all. Ever. Well except for me.

_**-EPOV-**_

Cam was pregnant! I knew already because as the most educated in nursing out of everyone, I had noticed a few days and confronted her about it. She spilled the beans to me and then I was sworn to secrecy until now. Poor Ari wasn't handling that fact that she couldn't touch Cam's stomach to feel the baby but she'd get over it. After all, us girls were going to go dress shopping and the boys were going to get measured for tuxes and then Vlad had to pick out the tux style. Then they boys were forbidden to come into the store until we were finished so that if we picked a dress out, the groom wouldn't see it. Luckily, we had picked out the color scheme and the bridesmaids and the maid of honor dresses but we still needed to wait for Vlad's best man and Ari's maid of honor, Anya, to arrive because Roman was also the father of the flower girl and the ring bearer and they all needed to be fitted for their outfits. But they wouldn't arrive until Thursday, in 2 days. But for now, things were still going as planned.

_**-APOV-**_

Stupid Cam. Well when I get pregnant she can't touch my stomach either. But Elena can cause she's nice and she said she'd let me touch her stomach to feel her baby. But she's not married so I guess I'll have to wait. As I sat there listening to Cam and Elena discuss where Cam was going to move and some more medical things, Vlad sat down next to me.

"Come with me." he whispered and I twined my fingers with his and we slipped into his room where we had been earlier. As soon as the door shut, my back was pressed up against it and his lips were on mine as violent as they had been before we were interrupted with the news of Cam's pregnancy. I kissed down his neck and he growled and pulled my lips to his again. Suddenly, someone hit the door and pulled us out of our reverie. As we stood there, noses touching and chests heaving, I realized that we had to be careful. I told him this and he nodded. We didn't want to cross that line before it was time and so we sat on his bed and he read a few poems from his Emerson book that managed to lull me to sleep. When I woke up a few hours later, I was still propped up against Vlad but he had also fallen asleep. I carefully extracted myself and then took the book and set it on the table next to him and then shut off the light and made my way to my own room and managed to pull on some pajamas before collapsing on my bed and falling asleep once more.

"Ari...Ari...wake up...ARYA!" A very rude person yelled right in my ear and I yelped and looked up to see Cam and Elena all ready to go dress shopping. I was looking for my wedding dress today! I leapt out of bed and got dressed as quickly as I could and then ran downstairs and poured myself some coffee in a travel mug and grabbed a granola bar for breakfast. We all piled in the cars we were to take to the store and then headed over. I was so excited that I was bouncing up and down in my seat and I looked over just in time to see Vlad take a picture of me from Matt's truck. I glared at him and he just winked and snapped another picture.


	13. Chapter 12

_**-VPOV-**_

I loved Ari. She was so beautiful and funny and smart but she could also be a child which was kind of cute. I took some pictures of her as we drove because she was on some kind of sugar rush, bouncing in her seat as they drove. When we got to the store we had to start finding a tux and getting measured so I didn't have time to kiss her but I would later. It didn't take us long to get measured and soon I found a good tux so I took it to Ari to make sure she approved. She was wearing a pretty white dress that had a really long train and she looked beautiful but she didn't look like she liked it very much. Just then she caught me looking and turned and hiked up her skirt and marched over to me. Using those now visible, gorgeous, tan legs.

"Vlad! You have to get out! You're going to give us bad luck!" she protested and kissed her hungrily.

"You...need...a short dress. Very short." I ground out in between kisses and she chuckled.

"Why? So everyone at the wedding can see my legs?" she teased. Crap. That wouldn't do at all. Those legs were mine.

"Never mind. Get the longest dress they have." I replied and then I kissed her hard before I turned to leave and go fishing with Matt and Shaun like I was supposed to. After I had bought the tuxes and we were headed back, I realized that I was so distracted by Ari that I had forgotten to ask if she had liked the tuxes. Dang it.

_**-APOV-**_

Wow...he...was...wow. At first I was irritated because he wasn't supposed to see me in a wedding dress, even though that wasn't the dress I chose at all. As he left to go fishing, I struggled to focus on the next few dresses. But then he kissed me and all my anger went out the window. I laughed to myself as I got out of the dress that he had seen me in. At first he wanted a short dress so he could see my legs and then when he realized that every other guy would also see them, he changed his mind. He could be so funny sometimes. As I slipped into a few other dresses, I was starting to think I would never find the perfect dress. But then I saw a dress hanging on the "last season rack". Perfect. This would drive my mother crazy. I had sent them an invitation but they had replied that they weren't sure. It was an Alfred Angelo sleeveless gown that was covered in re-embroidered lace and hugged my figure securely until it went out with a chapel train at the bottom. As soon as I put it on, I started tearing up because I knew that this was the dress that I was going to promise Vlad forever in. Cam and Elena both started clapping when they saw it and so we bought it along with a long veil edged with lace and made sure that you couldn't see through the garment bag before we took it home to hide in Cam's room. Vlad did do a very good puppy dog interpretation trying to sneak a peek but it was to no avail and so he settled on kissing me senseless, which he had been doing a lot of lately. And as much as I liked it, I was having a serious issue with stopping. I didn't want to but I knew we had to. I was going to talk to him about it when he snapped his fingers and turned to grab my hands.

"Ari, are your parents coming to the wedding?" he asked me.

"I don't know. They weren't sure." I muttered. I really didn't want to discuss this. I did want them in the wedding but they were still being selfish jerks.

"Do you want them to come?" he replied and I nodded.

"Yea, but it's complicated. They think that I'm still...a shifter."

"So? Why would that matter?"

"Because they want a human daughter." I murmured bitterly and he kissed the tip of my nose.

"I have to do something but I promise I'll be back soon." he said as he left and went into Cam's room.

_**-VPOV-**_

I decided to call Ari's parents because I wanted them to come so Ari could have a perfect wedding. She of all people deserved it. Cam grudgingly agreed to help me and got me Ari's father's cell phone number.

"Pronto?" I heard a voice on the other end say. Crap I didn't know Italian. Hopefully he spoke English.

"Hello? Is this Mr. di Cante?" I tried and blew out a big breath when he switched to English.

"Yes, may I have the pleasure of knowing whom I'm addressing?" he asked.

"Yes sir, this is Vladymir Decrenzo and I'm—"

"I know who you are young man. Now what do you want?" Ouch. This was going well so far.

"Well Ari had said that you and your wife were unsure as to whether you were coming or not and I would like to ask that you do come."

"I'm not sure you understand everything that's happened and you're not really in a position to ask me to come to that girl's wedding." I had been trying to keep my cool but then I lost it.

"That girl? That _girl _is your _daughter_! And I do know everything that's happened. Your daughter was a shape shifter and now she isn't and it wouldn't matter to me if she was still a shifter because I love her for her, not for some shallow reason like you must have had. You know what? Don't come to the wedding, because as much as she would love it, because she's dreamed of her dad walking her down the aisle, which is now beyond me because you're a horrible person, she doesn't deserve to have her wedding ruined by two people she has the displeasure to call her parents! And to be frank, unless you decide to have a heart, if you come to this wedding, I will personally make sure you have at least a broken nose before you're thrown out." And with that I hung up and stomped out of Cam's room as Matt and Cam stood there in utter shock. Those...stupid...horrible...how dare they? She was mine and they...where do they get off?

"Vlad? Are you okay?" I heard Ari ask and I spun around and hugged her tightly.

"Vlad! Honey, what's going on?" she asked as I kissed her shoulder and nuzzled my face in the bend of her neck.

"It's fine," I said as I cupped her face in my hands. "Just know that I love you and I will always love you no matter what. I wouldn't care if you were human, or a shifter, or anything else on earth! I just love you." I broke off and she smiled softly.

"They're not coming are they?" I glared at the ground and then kicked the dirt sheepishly.

"Well unless they decide to be normal human beings and love you like you deserve to be loved, then no, because I kind of threatened to beat your dad up if he tried to come and be a jerk." Her eyes and mouth popped open and then she started laughing.

"Seriously? You threatened my dad? Oh Vlad...you're...I love you. Is that horrible to be happy that you did that?" She grinned and I shook my head. No, not this time.

_**-APOV-**_

The days passed quickly and so did the wedding plans as Anya, Roman, Jena, and Lucian all made it in and we got them fitted in their outfits. As soon as I saw Anya, I gave her a big hug and told her thank you because if it wasn't for her pushing Vlad to come back, I probably wouldn't be marrying him. So I owed her the world. She blew it off kindly as no big deal but to me it was. She had brought him back. I have to say that Vlad was a little disappointed that everyone was dressed in their wedding attire for the rehearsal aside from me. But he got over it as the wedding got ever closer and I gave him hints about the dress. They were stupid hints but he enjoyed them anyway. Then the bachelorette and bachelor party came. The boys had all sworn not to have anything bad and we did as well and in truth, I think that going shopping should have counted as bad. We were almost done and then Elena spotted Victoria's Secret and dragged me in. Oh no, this was not going to end well.

"Pick something out to wear for tomorrow night! It's on me!" she said and I shook my head.

"These are not pajamas! These are scraps of cloth and lace!"

"But everyone wears these!" she protested and I laughed sarcastically.

"Not me! I wear pajamas to bed." She rolled her eyes and bought me a lacy white "baby doll top" and matching underwear that said "property of the groom". Little did she know, I wasn't going to wear it. Hah!


	14. Chapter 13

_**-VPOV-**_

I was getting married today. I was going to marry Ari. Today. Oh my lanta. This was actually happening. As I got up to get dressed, I could hear Ari downstairs talking to Anya. I was still in my sweats and so I went down to kiss my fiancee one last time before she became my wife. After that she and the girls all went to the church to get ready and we followed as soon as Matt got the text that it was okay to come in and go to our own room. We were getting married at Mt. Zion Baptist Church and we were stuck in the nursery while the girls got the Sunday school room. Oh well. I get her forever. Just then there was a knock at the door and Matt answered.

"I'd like to speak to Vladymir." I recognized that voice. I jumped to my feet and strode toward him, fully intending to break his jaw but Shaun caught me and him and Matt held me back.

"What do you want?" I hissed and he held up his hands in surrender.

"I wanted to apologize. I have been a miserable excuse for a man and I want to beg your forgiveness." he said and I bit back a curse.

"Don't apologize to me! I'm not the one you disowned and sent away while you faked her death!"

"I will but first I want to thank you. I didn't realize how much I was hurting her until you told me. Thank you for showing her that not all men are horrible people like me. May I walk her down the aisle and give her away?" I was poised to say no but the way he asked, like he knew he was going to get rejected, reminded me of Ari when she was upset and with a sigh I acquiesced.

"But only if she says yes." He nodded and then asked if he could hide so he could surprise her. We agreed and helped him plan it as we finished getting ready. Soon people started to arrive and I met Ari's mother who didn't talk very much and stared down at her feet. And then the bridal party made their way down the aisle and then it was my turn and I stood waiting for my bride to come. The music changed into the "Pachelbel Canon" song and the doors opened.

_**-APOV-**_

Oh my lanta, oh my lanta, oh my lanta, breathe Ari breathe!

"Calm down! You're going to tear something!" Cam demanded as she zipped me up and Elena adjusted my veil. This was it. I was getting married. AHHHH! I struggled to breathe as Cam and Elena filed out and I was left alone until I heard the door open again. I whirled around and saw my dad.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked and he just stood there.

"I came to apologize. I've been the worst father and I don't deserve it but I would like to make it up to you somehow. I want the chance to prove that I do love you, no matter what. Will you allow me the incredible honor of escorting you to your groom and giving you away?" he asked and I nodded. Thank goodness for waterproof mascara because I was starting to cry. But suddenly I snapped out of it and took his arm and walked to the church doors, listening for my entrance. The doors opened and there was Vlad. He was standing at the altar and we both had the biggest smiles on our faces.

_**-3rd person POV-**_

As Ari met her soon to be husband at the aisle, her father gave her a kiss on the cheek and placed her hand in Vlad's. Vlad smiled at him and Ari's father knew that his little girl was going to be loved forever. The entire church could see that. The way they looked at eachother, like they had been to hell and back and would do it all over again because it had brought them to this moment. It's been said over and over again that there was never a couple who loved each other more, but this time it was true. As soon as they saw each other that fateful day, everyone knew that there was never going to be a person that could love Ari and Vlad more than Ari and Vlad themselves. As the newly weds were announced, he kissed her and the church stood up and cheered as he picked her up and carried her to the limo as the rest of the bridal party followed and went to the reception.

_**-APOV-**_

When we got to the reception, I momentarily freaked out about the father daughter dance because I had picked out a song, just in case but I wasn't sure if my dad wanted to. But he assured me he did and so we danced to "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman. But I enjoyed dancing most with Vlad when we danced the first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Vladymir Costin Decrenzo. We had chosen "You and Me" by Lifehouse and it just summed up everything. It was just us and nothing else mattered. The cake was good and we did dance more but I was eager to go on our honeymoon. I was keeping it a secret from Vlad and he was going crazy with anticipation. We were going to a small villa that my parents owned that was in the southern region Campania. It was in the town of Salerno on the Amalfi coast and I was planning on borrowing for a month...or more. The only clue I had given him was to pack all of his clothes. As the party started to wind down, I checked the time and realized we needed to get changed and leave now. I pulled Vlad out of a conversation with some of his friends from Romania and told him to get changed, which he did as fast as he could. Elena helped me out of my dress and I changed into sweats and a t shirt for the flight. The rest of the guests waved to us as we climbed in the limo and headed toward the airport and Vlad tried to coerce me into giving up the location.

"Please?" he begged as he kissed down my neck and then dipped lower past my collarbone and began to pull the shirt lower.

"Vlad!"

"Will you tell me now?" he asked and I shook my head and he went back to his ministrations, giving me hickeys all over my throat and collarbone. I pulled his lips back to mine and he grinned and

unbuckled himself and then me.

"What are you doing?" I asked and then got my answer a few seconds later as he pushed me down on the seat and hovered over me before crushing my lips under his. Our hands became more frantic and he began pulling my shirt up. Just then the limo stopped and the driver announced that we were at the airport. Come on. We both groaned and we went to get our luggage. Which reminded me that I needed to blindfold Vlad so he couldn't see our tickets. He grumbled and pouted about it but I patted his head reassuringly. After I gave the tickets to the lady and we boarded the plane, I let him take it off and he accidentally dropped it. I rolled my eyes and we went to our seats and prepared for take off. It would be a 19 hour flight and we had to stop in North Carolina and then Washington D.C. Before switching airlines in Rome and flying to Salerno and then driving 10 minutes to the villa. It was going to be a long flight. I dozed a bit each flight and suddenly we were there. He thought we were going to Italy and then when we went on the flight from Rome to Salerno, he was mad because he wanted to go to sleep. I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him because I felt the same way. And eventually, we made it to the villa. When we pulled up, he sat up in shock.

"Where are we?" he asked as we got out and put our suitcases in the master bedroom. I told him and he peeked out the window and pulled me over excitedly.

"Look it's the ocean! Do we get to swim in it?" he asked and I nodded. He smiled and I went to go change into my pajamas. He followed me and then slipped off his clothes until he was standing there in only his boxers. I gulped nervously and decided to just throw caution to the wind and I took the cursed lingerie and changed into that instead. As soon as I walked out he froze and then twisted me and gently pushed me onto the bed. I was silly. After all, the lingerie didn't matter really because it was going to come off very soon anyway. As we slipped into our own world I realized that this was totally worth the wait.

_**-VPOV-**_

That was the longest flight in history and I was so impatient to be with her that I almost took her in every airport we stopped at. When we finally got to the house we were staying at, I was momentarily distracted by the ocean until I noticed Ari going to change. Here it comes. I gathered up my courage and stripped to my boxers and waited until she came out. In the most ridiculously sexy outfit that I've ever seen. I pulled her onto the bed and soon that poor outfit was lying on the floor. Well there's always tomorrow. Besides, she was much more stunning without the outfit. Or any outfit for that moment. And I was really glad we had waited for this because now it was perfect. As I collapsed against her, I rolled over until she was lying against my chest and I kissed her head and she sighed sleepily. We both murmured "I love you" and then we fell asleep, my princess in my arms.


	15. Chapter 14

Hello again! So a note: YAY! I'm almost finished and I need some ideas. I'm thinking of doing some Percy Jackson TLH or some Percabeth fluff. And I might do some things with the other pairs in Twilight. But I need suggestions so let me know! PLEASE! :D so anyway keep rating and reviewing because it means a lot! _**Note: this chapter has a major Tangled spoiler! **_

_**-APOV-**_

I woke up the next morning blissfully aware of the fact that I was now Mrs. Arya Elisa Decrenzo. And I was in Italy on the first official day of our the rest of our life. Our life. I really liked the sound of that. I stretched and I felt Vlad's arm tighten around my waist.

"Good morning love. Guess what?" he whispered in my ear and I couldn't stop grinning.

"I'm your wife. And you're my husband. And we're married." I said and he pretended to be upset.

"How come when I ask you to guess, you always get it right?" he asked and I shrugged. He laughed and then kissed me playfully on my cheek.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked him and his eyes got darker and he kissed down my throat.

"You know what I want to do." he muttered against my neck. And being the wonderful, obedient wife, I just had to oblige.

_**-VPOV-**_

This time, we weren't as hurried because I think it sunk in that we did have forever. Which was fine with me. My wife was now sleeping lightly tucked against me and I had my eyes closed and was just absentmindedly playing with her hair. I grinned as she turned around in my arms and looked up at me and pressed her lips to my neck. And then she sat up and peeked at me shyly.

"I'm going to take a shower and then we can get some lunch and then go swimming? Does that sound good? Or we could rent a moped and I can show you around Salerno. What do you think?" She said and I grinned wider and picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. After getting shampoo in my eyes and her slipping and falling as she tried to get out, we managed to get dressed without any problems...mostly...and we found a little cafe and ate lunch and then we rented a moped and she drove us out to a little lake and we went swimming. I love swimming in a secluded lake with nobody around. When we got back to the house, we ordered some takeout and just relaxed and she convinced me to watch Tangled with her. She's a Disney movie junkie and it's surprisingly endearing. Especially when she starts crying. I held her on my lap and when Flynn got stabbed, she tensed up and hid her face in my chest and I could feel little drops of water on my shirt. And then I realized why she was crying.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm right here and I'm never leaving. I promise." I told her and she nodded but still clung to me. After Flynn got better, she finally started to relax and so did I. As we climbed into bed, I just held her and told her the things we were going to do with the rest of our lives.

_**-APOV-**_

So maybe taking a shower together was a bad idea...I had just put shampoo in my hair and he kissed me and when he opened his eyes but didn't pull away, some of the shampoo dripped into his eye. I tried really hard not to laugh at him trying to flush his eye out on the shower's spray. Then when we were getting out, I slipped and fell on my butt. Awesome. And it took awhile to get dressed because Vlad kept kissing me and trying to get me back in bed. But finally we had lunch and I took him out to this lake that no one ever went to and we went swimming. And then skinny dipping. I wasn't planning on that but he coerced me into doing it and my body took over my mind. I was a helpless victim. When we got back to the villa, we ate dinner and then we watched Tangled. I was enjoying it until Eugene got stabbed and I all of a sudden, my head was filled with images of Vlad lying in his blood and then Vlad at the hospital. Vlad tried to console me but I didn't relax until Eugene got better and they got a happily ever after. As we crawled into bed, Vlad pulled me against him and I fell asleep listening to all the plans we had for the rest of our lives.

_**-VPOV-**_

The next morning I woke up early and I was holding Ari tight against my chest when I remembered our earlier conversation about watching the sunrise as husband and wife and it was getting close to sunrise so I scooped Ari up with the blanket and I sat down on the balcony with her in my lap. She shifted and started to wake up and evidently remembered the conversation as well because she smiled brightly and settled against me and devoted her full attention to the sun as it began to crest the horizon. I kissed her cheek and slowly I began trailing down her neck, nipping lightly and leaving little hickeys. Which, maybe wasn't my brightest idea. When we started to get ready and she saw them, she hit me and tried to, in vain, cover them up with makeup. Hah. My hickeys were visible for the entire world to see and in a way I liked them because to guys, hickeys are like proof that this is _your_ girl. (A/N I actually have no idea if this is true haha.) I managed to convince her to go and find gifts for everyone back home like she had originally planned on and so we went shopping. We found some books for Elena, Shaun, and a new fishing rod for Matt. Then we bought Cam some chai and a baby outfit for the baby. I noticed how Ari's eyes lingered on some of the outfits so I managed to buy a green one and some little shoes without her knowing. I knew she would like it even if we couldn't have kids because she was just like that. As we left, I spotted a little sign that said, "It may take love to make a child, but it takes faith, hope, and love to make a family.", so I bought that as well and hid my secret purchases in my suitcase while Ari gave me a look but didn't ask any questions. Ironically, that night, we lay talking about children after...our nightly...exercise. I decided to tell her about the surprises in my suitcase and she tried not to cry as she took the little sign in her hands.

"Vlad, thank you. I love this sign and I love the clothes too." I must have shown my worry that she was going to be upset because she smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Don't worry baby, I'll be just fine without a kid. Besides I'm pretty busy with you so another baby would drive me crazy." she teased and I rolled on top of her and pinned her hands above her head.

"Take it back." I threatened and of course she ignored me and tried to kiss me.

"No kisses, no anything until you take it back." I bargained and for a moment her eyes widened but then she recovered and shrugged.

"Okay, good night Vlad, I love you." I grimaced as she twisted out from underneath me and went to sleep. Great. Nice going idiot.

_**-APOV-**_

That boy should know not to try and withhold anything from me. I'll admit it was tough pretending I was fine with a Vlad boycott but he started it. I chuckled to myself and silently counted the minutes until he caved. Soon I turned over and saw that he was laying there with a funny expression on his face. I really wanted to kiss him. _Come on. Be strong Ari. You can win this. You're so close._ _You just have—aww screw that. _I thought as I pulled him into a kiss. We grinned at each other like fools for a short moment before he got serious.

"Can I—Would you mind if I—" he turned me on my side so my back was facing his chest and he slowly put one of his hands on my stomach and then took one of my hands and did the same. It felt nice and although I wanted a child more than anything, my life was happy and safe with one hand on my stomach. This was all I needed. Right? Just then my cell rang and totally ruined the silence. I rolled my eyes and answered the phone to hear a screaming, crying Elena.

"Shaun...and then...he...and I said yes...and my makeup is...and he...it's a lapis lazuli...and soon..." she managed and I tried not to laugh.

"Elena! Calm down! Geez okay, so Shaun proposed with a lapis lazuli ring and you said yes, your makeup is ruined, and you want to get married soon." I said and she hiccuped and I took that for a yes. Vlad and I offered our congratulations and Elena began telling me about her wedding plans so far but finally I convinced her to let me sleep and I promised to talk to her and have a wedding planning sleepover when we got back to the states. As I fell asleep with our hands back on my stomach I heard him whisper a prayer for a child and I joined him, hoping that faith could somehow make that happen. The rest of the week passed quickly and finally we stepped off the plane in the Jackson airport and everyone greeted me and I knew that Cam had missed me because she let me pat her belly and say hi to her baby. When we got home, we presented their gifts and they all loved them and Matt immediately wanted to go fishing. We talked more about Cam and Matt leaving for Italy and found out that their leaving was going to be postponed until after Elena's wedding. As we walked into my room, Vlad asked me if we would be bugging anyone if we...you get the picture and I had barely told him that it would be fine when he decided to attack me. If I knew that married life was this awesome, I would have married Vlad a LONG time ago. The next morning, we tried our best to ignore the comments from Cam and Shaun as Elena and I planned her wedding. She wanted lilac as the main color and she wanted it on the beach and being Elena she had already picked out the dress, and had found bridal party being her best friend I got to be the maid of honor! It was good to be home, I thought to myself as things began to go back to normal, hopefully for good.

_**-EPOV-**_

Life was perfect! Shaun had proposed and now my best friend was back from her honeymoon! I felt bad for her though as she showed me the little onesie, the baby shoes, and the little plaque that she had hung up in her room above a vacant space in her room. The outfit and shoes went beneath it almost like a little shrine to what should be. It wasn't fair! They had been through so much crap and now she was being denied the only thing she had wanted since we were teens. Whenever we had seen a baby or anything referring to babies, she would jokingly talk about wanting a baby right at that moment. She had worked at the church nursery for years and was one of the favorite teachers. But she seemed happy so I pushed away the things I wanted to say, knowing it would just make her sad and focused on my upcoming wedding. I had no idea to what I wanted yet but Ari was doing a good job helping and we stayed up all night and planned and jotted down ideas. I couldn't help notice her writing the names Isabel Victoria and Costin Michael on the margin of the paper. That was what she wanted to name her first girl and boy should she ever have them. It shocked me that she somehow believed that it could happen.

"Ari, are you...pregnant?" I broached gently and she laughed softly.

"Oh no, that's impossible but I still have faith. Besides, Gabriel told Mary that nothing is impossible with God and she was a virgin. So if she can have a baby, so can I." she reasoned.

"So are you going to take a test?" I asked and she nodded.

"I probably will in the next few weeks to be sure. But don't tell Vlad. It would hurt him if he knew I was hoping and he couldn't do anything about it." I pinky swore and we finally collapsed from exhaustion right around dawn. I had never been one for praying a lot, but I prayed for Ari to have a baby.

_**-VPOV-**_

I poked my head in Elena's room around 9 am the morning after the wedding sleepover and I saw what looked like Ari curled up in a sleeping bag on the floor. I gently picked her up and she stuck her head out sleepily. I laughed quietly because she looked so cute with her hair sticking everywhere and her looking around for a minute before burrowing back in her sleeping bag. I gently pulled her out, despite her halfhearted protests, and put her in our bed and tucked her in and then went down to breakfast. A few hours later she came down the stairs and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Morning babe." she said with a yawn and I rubbed her back sympathetically.

"How was the wedding planning sleepover?" I asked and she started talking about all the plans they had and what they were going to do. Holy cow. She seemed to get more animated as she talked and drank coffee and I started laughing.

"What?" she demanded and I took the coffee away from her.

"No more coffee. You get way too hyper." I told her and she rolled her eyes and grabbed the coffee back and chugged it. Oh Mrs. Decrenzo, what am I going to do with you?


	16. Chapter 15

_Hello! So I'm almost done with this and I wanted to let you guys know that I really appreciate your comments and support! It's good to know that someone likes your story! Once again, my well of ideas is pretty dry so if you want me to write something just comment or PM me. Also I'm going to be linking Ari and Elena's wedding dresses on my profile. Thanks again and enjoy!_

_-Eclipse_

_**-EPOV-**_

May 16th, 2011. The day I get married. Breathe in. Breathe out. I struggled to not hyperventilate as Ari zipped up my wedding dress and fixed my veil. She left with a few comforting words and then began her march up to the aisle as my dad took my arm. We stood in tense silence as I waited for the music to signal my entrance. As soon as I heard it, I left my place behind the lilac bushes and began to walk towards Shaun and...and...we both got lost just staring at each other. Ari had told me about how I might feel when I saw him but her description had nothing on this...It was like all the nerves melted away and I knew exactly where I needed to be. I smiled through the few tears that had slipped down as I reached his side and he wiped them away just like he always did. We both grinned like idiots as we turned to face the preacher. As we vowed to give each other forever, I realized how short forever could be and I put my heart and soul into my "I do's". When we were officially pronounced bride and groom, he kissed fervently and I kissed him back with more force than I think I had ever given. As we pulled back, we were both blushing and he shyly held out his hand for me as I grabbed it and we walked back up the aisle and to our reception. We danced like crazy and I hardly ever got a chance to rest because Shaun was always pulling me up to dance, or to talk to someone I hadn't met yet. I laughed as he pulled a puppy dog face when I refused to get up again because my feet hurt so badly. He sat by my feet for a minute before he ducked under my gown and slipped my shoes off.

"Shaun! Get out from under there!" I hissed as he held the shoes up and he tried to get me to get up again.

"I said no! My feet hurt!" I protested as he laughed.

"Well do you need a foot rub?" he asked as he reached for my feet again. I lightly kicked him in the face. His shocked expression only made me laugh more and he narrowed his eyes and stood up to whisper in my ear.

"Just you wait Mrs. Botticello. I'll have my way...tonight." I blushed like crazy at the threat and he chuckled before he pulled me to my feet and into another dance.

_**-SPOV-**_

As soon as I saw Elena walk towards me, I knew without a doubt that she was the only person I was ever going to love. I had been so nervous but now it disappeared and it was just us. We had been through so much together and we were best friends, soul mates, and we were about to be husband and wife. She reached me and when I saw her crying, out of habit, I wiped her tears away and smiled as we turned and started the ceremony. We swore to be together forever and I knew that that was going to be a promise I could keep. When they told me I could kiss her, I did and for a split second, I froze when she kissed me back enthusiastically. Man...I can't wait for tonight... I thought to myself as I pulled back and we both blushed as we realized that that was a pretty crazy kiss. I managed to get back to normal as I gave her my hand and we went to the reception. As soon as we got there and got the party started, there were so many people I wanted her to meet and so many people to introduce her to as my wife. And of course, we had to dance. She had always claimed that she couldn't dance but I loved it whenever she did and I took ever chance I got to dance with her. When she sat down for a break, I tried to get her up again and after some "scandalous" things, in her opinion, I finally got her in my arms again. As we began a slow dance, I let out a chuckle when her arms wrapped around my neck and I pulled her close. She blushed at this and I grinned and pecked her cheek.  
"I love you." I whispered in her ear and she shivered before whispering back.

"I love you more." And with that, we left to go on our honeymoon, both eager to start forever. We had decided to go to Egypt because we both loved it there because of all the geological appeal and it was somewhere she had never been before. But the flight was crazy long and by the time we got to our hotel in Cairo, it was daylight and we were exhausted so we crashed onto the bed, fully clothed. By the time we woke up, it was dark and we decided it was time to start the honeymoon, officially. And it was awesome.

_**-EPOV-**_

I lay on his chest and just let him draw random patterns on my back as I thought about having to go back tomorrow. We had been in Egypt for a month and we weren't really ready to go back home. It would be very different with Cam and Matt gone, and Ari and Vlad being newlyweds too. But at the same time, I really wanted to see my best friend again.

"What are you thinking about?" Shaun asked and I told him and he tilted my chin up.

"So why are you worried?" he asked and I tried to lie my way out of it but it didn't work.

"Okay, I'm just...I think...I might be pregnant but if I am then how do I tell Ari and Vlad?" Shaun just stared at me for a moment before he yelled and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. As soon as I could breathe again, he began asking all these stupid questions.

"Are you sure? How? Are you sure? Did we make it? Am I the father?" At the last question, I smacked him upside the head. Hard.

"You idiot. Yes I'm sure and we made it while having sex and YOU are the father. Obviously!" He grinned at this and kissed me hard and then started talking to my stomach.

"Hi baby. Are you happy in mommy's tummy? I love your mommy and I love you too. Let me know if she doesn't feed you enough. She doesn't feed me enough either." He teased.

"Shaun! Focus! What do we tell them?" I demanded.

"I don't know, but let's not do that until we're sure. When we get back to the States, we'll go to the doctor and if you are, then we'll just tell them. One at a time. You tell Ari and I'll tell Vlad. That way it'll be easier because we both know how to tell our friends and it's not all generic and boring." I agreed to this and unable to sleep, we packed for the trip home.


	17. Chapter 16

_**CHAPTER 16**_

_**-EPOV-**_

Oh wow. I _was_ pregnant and I seriously didn't know how to tell Ari and Vlad because I didn't want to upset her. I knew she'd be happy but on the inside she would be hurting, especially after this morning when she had taken her pregnancy test and it had come out negative. I had just gone to the doctor and I was officially 1 month along. But I still didn't know how to tell my best friend.

_**-APOV-**_

Negative. Seriously? I was sick, tired, moody, late by 2 months and I had been craving carrots and Fruit Roll Ups. But I probably have the flu, knowing me and my luck. I shook my head as I threw the test in the trash. Oh well. I'm okay. I tried not to cry as Elena gave me a big hug and she tried to soothe me. I smiled my thanks and then went down the kitchen to grab my bag of carrots. I ate them while I watched TV and tried to skip over all the stupid family and baby shows. I finally stuck with two lions fighting to the death and suddenly I felt like I needed to throw up again. I made it to the sink and puked all those carrots up. Whatever, it's not like I was going to enjoy those anyway. I dug through the fridge and finally found some tea and sipped a little and found that it made the puke-y feeling go away. Hmm okay then. I eventually finished the jug and started on a new batch but my puke-y feeling decided to show up again so I asked Elena to do it which she did and put me on bed rest until I felt better. I dozed off while she was making it though and I woke up to Vlad getting a thermometer and a wet washcloth for me. I didn't have a temperature so that made me wonder even more. But the illness went away after a few days so I couldn't be pregnant. As soon as I was off bed rest we all went out to eat and I got some tiramisu which was AMAZING! But I got food poisoning from my shrimp alfredo and I got sick the next day. Both Elena and started to wonder again and so we tried another test a month later but that was negative as well. Super. As I tossed the second negative, I saw that outfit and the sign that Vlad had brought and struggled not to just collapse on the floor in a mess.

_Lord if it's your will then please let us have a child someday._

_**-VPOV-**_

Ari always seemed to be getting sick lately and that meant I spent some more time with Shaun so we wouldn't get whatever she had. We talked about life and sports and cars but soon we started getting bored and we started just sitting outside staring at the sky. Don't judge, Ari was usually puking and Elena was in nurse mode and those two combined aren't that fun. I wasn't quite sure what the signs of pregnancy are but I'd seen a negative test in the garbage so I pushed down that hope and just prayed about it because it was all I really could do. As we sat there, Shaun told me that Elena was pregnant and I was happy for them but I felt an ache for Ari because I kept seeing negative pregnancy tests in the trash can and I knew this would hurt her even more. Don't get me wrong, she would be ecstatic for Elena but she would also probably be even more upset with her own condition.

_**-APOV-**_

Soon I was better and I decided to start running with Elena in the mornings because all that laying around had made me fat. Vlad denied it vehemently but I hadn't worked out since high school and it was nice to get back into it. Then one day a few weeks later, Elena came up to me with an ultrasound picture of her baby. I smiled and she let me put my hand on her stomach even though we both knew this baby was too small to kick or anything. I was happy for her and we focused on putting together a nursery in Shaun's old room. I also went with her to the OBGYN and helped her pick out names. I did take one last test in August even though my monthly gift was back for the most part and the mystery sickness was gone and it was negative. So as Elena's due date rolled closer, I started getting more and more busy because we had finished the nursery but we had to stock it up because Elena needed to be prepared 3 months in advance. She was so weird sometimes...It was also December 9th and Christmas was coming up fast and we were all buying and hiding our gifts for each other like every other year. I had bought Vlad a new target block, Elena a pink baby outfit for Abrielle and a $100 gift card to Starbucks, and another rock book for Shaun. Poor Elena was so nervous she probably would have used most of it so she could stay up to get everything perfectly ready in the next 4 hours. As Vlad and Shaun brought in the surprise stroller that Elena had wanted but she didn't think she could afford—which Shaun took as "Buy it as a Christmas gift"—I reached up to put some diapers on a shelf in the closet for Elena's baby and as I stretched up, I heard a splash of water on the wood floor. I gasped and looked down and Shaun and Vlad started laughing because it looked like I had wet myself. But they weren't laughing long when Elena screamed and told me my water had just broken. Hah! Not so funny now? Yeah my water broke and that means...wait...Oh. For crying out loud!


	18. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

_**-APOV-**_

To have my water break, I would first need to be pregnant. And according to three different pregnancy tests over the past months, I was not. There was no way. My husband couldn't give me children. Right? Oh. Good. Lord. Vlad unfroze first and dragged me to the car and buckled me in and Shaun drove all of us there while Elena told me to breathe. Oh yes of course, because that's so easy when you're HYPERVENTILATING! As we got closer, the pain in my back that had been plaguing me for the last few days spiked and my stomach began to hurt really badly every couple minutes.

"Oh..okay. Just breathe and stay calm." she told me and I promptly told her I couldn't breathe because this pain was making it impossible. As we ran inside, Elena quickly explained the situation and I was put in a wheelchair, wheeled to a room, given a hospital gown to wear and hooked up to a few different machines. I looked at one and saw that there were two heartbeats being monitored. Mine and...a baby? This couldn't be happening! Just then a female doctor came in and briefly explained what was going to happen.

"I'm Dr. Francis and we're going to see how much you're dilated. Once you're at 4-5 cm that means you've begun active labor and when you've reached 10 cm you'll be about to give birth. And even though your friend Elena tells me that you've had some negative tests and not any solid signs, let me assure you, you are going to have a baby and soon." Oh, excuse me, doctor, I think you forgot to mention that the world is made of gumdrops! As I was trying to get this idea through my head, she was suddenly right next to me again.

"Mrs. Decrenzo, you're at 2 cm which means you're halfway to active labor so relax and I'll come and check on you in about a half hour. If anything changes, like your contractions getting more painful and coming more quickly, press that red button and we'll take care of you. Got it?" And before she got my answer she marched off leaving me and a very silent Vlad.

"Did she—" he started and I gulped.

"Yep. I'm gonna have a baby. Today probably."

"Oh. Wow. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know."

"What do we name it?"

"If it's a girl I'd like to name it Isabel Victoria and if it's a boy Costin Michael."

"Oh okay. Those are good names. The boy would have my middle name."

"Yep. That's why I chose it." Elena and Shaun came in and started congratulating us as we just smiled and nodded. Elena taught me some breathing techniques she had learned at a class while Shaun ran out to get a video camera from the car and then we called Cam and Matt who called my parents. Cam and Matt planned to come down as soon as possible and offered to let us share their stuff until we got our own. And my parents were silent for a long minute before my mother calmly began talking. How on earth are they this calm? Oh yeah, cause they weren't about to have a baby that somehow hid in a uterus for 9 months and evaded pregnancy tests.

"Well we were planning to come down in a month to surprise you but we can come earlier if you need us." they offered.

"Oh whatever is easiest works for us." I replied and they decided that they were going to just come in a month like planned so we wouldn't be too stressed out. Yes, because I'm not stressed at all anyway. After I hung up, we started making a list of stuff to buy for the baby that included the basics because we didn't have time to but a whole nursery. Vlad asked to go shopping for some of them and Shaun offered to go with him in case they decided to set up the crib. Which they would probably do because they were so hyped up now. I kissed Vlad good bye and told him that I'd call if anything happened. That boy better get stuff set up fast.

_**-SPOV-**_

After Elena and I had gotten pregnant, I thought it would be weird to have a baby when Vlad and Ari couldn't. This was _way _weirder. We left to go start preparing for the baby and I tried to calm down Vlad who kept checking his phone, the list of stuff we had to buy, and my speedometer. I was a bit nervous too because stress wasn't good for a pregnant woman and Elena still had another 3 months to go. We went to Wal-Mart and thank goodness that Ari had rich parents, because otherwise we had 10 bucks between the two of us. We pulled out their credit card and bought a crazy expensive crib, little outfits in random colors, a cart crammed full of diapers, a stroller, 6 blankets, 4 stuffed animals, a mobile, some baby toys and a few picture books along with some parenting books. And that wasn't even half of it. Man, Vlad was already gonna spoil the kid rotten and it wasn't even born yet. I have to say the best part was when Vlad asked a sales guy which car seat was the safest. He responded with an "I don't know" and Vlad lost it.

"Look! I have a baby that we didn't even know we had, coming today and I NEED the safest car seat you have! Now!" He yelled at the guy and luckily a older woman came and helped us out.

"Okay, so the safest car seat right now is the Britax Marathon 70© and you'll probably want a carrier to go along with that." She told us and showed us both and we bought all the stuff and we sped home to try and set it up. Thank goodness we have friends in this town. We called them as we drove home and word spread like brush fire and by the time we got there, there were already 10 cars in the yard and people were all ready with tools, old baby stuff, and food. Man I love this town.

_**-APOV-**_

The contractions were coming more rapidly and were more painful than before (was that even possible?) and I was now in active labor. I asked the doctor how long before I gave birth and she estimated a few hours because I was at 6 cm. HOURS? Elena was calming herself down at my urging because I really didn't need her going into early labor right now. Another contraction hit and I bit back a yell. Elena checked up on the guys and they were just about to start with the crib, which was in Cam and Shaun's room, and they had put in the car seat and the carrier was in Matt's car as well, ready to be taken to the hospital. As Shaun told Elena about all the things they had bought she relayed it to me and I rolled my eyes.

"As long as the stuff is safe—" I paused when a contraction hit and then took a deep breath before finishing, "I don't care how expensive it is." Then she told her the story about the Wal-Mart guy and I asked to talk to Vlad.

"Honey, it wasn't my fault! He was stupid and I'm kind of stressed out." he pleaded his case and I laughed.

"No it's fine, I wanted to say good job." I replied and as I handed the phone back a contraction hit, again, and Vlad started hyperventilating.

"Vlad! Chill! She's fine! Just get here soon!" Elena told him and I guess soon meant in the next 10 minutes because he ran into the room carrying the carrier which had a blanket, the outfit from her room along with a few diapers. I saw the outfit and then my eyes flew down to her stomach and I motioned for Vlad to come over. I think Elena knew what was coming and so she went with Shaun to go get a bite to eat to give us some privacy.

_**-APOV-**_

As soon as Elena and Shaun left, I placed one of both our hands on my stomach and we both got teary eyed as we realized when we had last done that, we probably had been touching our child in it's first stages and didn't even know it.

"Ari, I love you." he said and I replied in kind.

"You're going to be a great dad." I told him and he laughed.

"I'm going to be a dad! I'm—" he stopped as the worst contraction yet happened and just on time, the doctor came in.

"Ari, you ready to be a mom?" she asked and both our eyes widened. I nodded and she told me that I was fully dilated and ready to give birth. Oh man.

_**-VPOV-**_

Man, oh man, oh man. My wife was in labor and I was going to be a father soon. On instinct, I grabbed her hand and she almost broke it! She tried to apologize as she let go and I shushed her and grabbed her hand again.

"You can break my hand any day babe." I joked and she squeezed again and I thought she was taking me up on that offer.

"C'mon! One more push and you can rest for a minute." the doctor told her and she collapsed on the bed as I ran to the bathroom and got some wet paper towels to put on her forehead. She smiled slightly and then her face screwed up in pain as a contraction came and went. I felt kind of bad because even though I wanted this baby, my wife was in pain. I shook off the guilt as she grinned up at me.

"Looks like the plaque was right." she said and I kissed her cheek. Everything was going to be alright soon.

_**-APOV-**_

That stupid man! Why had I gotten married to him? The pain was so bad I wanted to hit him! I tried to convince myself that we were in this together and we were about to have a child and although it made me feel slightly better, it did nothing to alleviate this ungodly pain! He stood watching me with a soft smile on his face and I hit his arm.

"Wipe that grin off your face before I sock it off." I threatened and he just grinned more. Suddenly the pain got a hundred times worse and the doctor told me to give a few more hard pushes. Lady, I've given "a few more hard pushes" for the last hour! But I did as she said and then one sound changed my world forever. My baby's first cry.

_**-VPOV-**_

She had been in labor for 2 hours when Isabel Victoria, our little miracle, came into the world at 7:35 pm on December 10th. She already had a little bit of dark—my?—brown hair and I felt myself trying not to cry as they handed her to my already crying wife. Ari was a sweaty, crying, ruined makeup mess and she was still the most beautiful thing in the world. She was holding the second most beautiful thing in the world and at that moment, I knew that I was wrapped around that little baby's finger. Just then Ari snapped me out of my thoughts and told me to hold the baby.

"I don't know—what if I—" I tried to argue, not wanting to hurt the, my, little girl but Ari insisted. I took Isabel in my arms and my manliness flew out the window as I started to cry a little. She was so tiny and she was actually ours. Just then she started to cry and the doctor told me it was time for Ari to feed Isabel. I took that opportunity to step out in the hallway to tell Shaun and Elena the good news.

"Is it a boy or girl? How much does it weigh? How long is it? Is she feeding it yet? Are they okay?" Elena ambushed me and I smiled.

"Isabel Victoria Decrenzo is 6 pounds 4 ounces, and is 20 inches long. Ari's feeding her right now and they're both perfect." We talked some more about Isabel and the door opened then and we were able to see her again. As we entered, the nurse wheeled the carrier with _my _baby out and I started to follow it before Ari and Dr. Francis called me back.

"Where are they taking Isabel? Is she alright? What's going on?" I asked the doctor and Ari shook her head with a smile.

"Your daughter is fine, she's going to her first checkup and she'll be in the nursery for tonight. You can see her through the window and then tomorrow, if everything goes as planned, then your wife and daughter will be able to go home. So you can spend the night here or you're also free to go home." the doctor explained and I sunk into the chair next to Ari as she started to fall asleep.

"Good night Ari. I love you and I'm so proud of you." I said to her and she sighed.

"Why are you proud of me?" she asked and I kissed her lips.

"Because you had faith when everyone thought it wasn't possible."

"You did too." she replied.

"I did. It's just that you gave birth, well anyways I love you."

"I love you too and next time, you can give birth."

"Next time?" I was a little shocked. After all that, she still wanted another kid?

"Yes. Next time and when that happens, we'll have it planned." she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep then. After about an hour of watching her sleep, I went to the place where all the babies were. I spotted mine first just as they took her to be changed. When they brought her back though, I just stared at her. She had my hair but hopefully, she had Ari's green eyes. That was my favorite feature about her. I was walking back to Ari's room after watching Isabel and waving to her through the window when I ran into my doctor.

"Oh hello Vladymir, what brings you to the baby wing?" He asked and I told him about Isabel and he looked about as shocked as I still felt. But he recovered bashfully and congratulated us before he turned and walked off, hopefully to cry in a corner because he was wrong! Ari was still sleeping when I got back and I fell asleep in the chair next to her, deciding that my life was perfect.


	19. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

_**-EPOV-**_

The last 3 months had flown by since Isabel had shown up and by the time, they were settled in, I was in labor about to give birth to Abrielle. I was smart and had gotten an epidural and after some pressure but no pain, Abrielle Macyn Botticello was born on February 7th, 2012 at 5:45 am. She was 18 inches, 5 pounds 6 ounces and had my blonde curly hair. Shaun and I marveled at her before she went to the nursery and Ari, Vlad, Cam, Matt, Isabel, and Winry came in. Winry was almost 6 months old and Isabel would be 3 months old on the 10th. We all talked and laughed and marveled about how this had all happened so quickly. It was a miracle. And my baby was the best one. At least in me and Shaun's opinion. Shaun ducked out to go take pictures of Abrielle in the nursery and Vlad and Matt joined him as Cam told us that she was expecting again. Oh man. I joked about needing to add on to the house so we could fit everyone in and Ari told me that she and Vlad were building a house down the road. I smiled and told her that I had known about that since she had left the blueprint printouts in the office. She grimaced but told me that I could decorate her room and Abrielle's room for when we stayed over and that the same went for Cam. I smiled as I realized that we were more than friends, we were sisters.

_**-CPOV-**_

These girls never cease to surprise me. Ari's moving out and putting custom guest rooms for all of us and Elena just had a baby. My own baby was healthy and happy and I was expecting another in 9 months. I shook my head as I realized that we were all family.

_**-APOV-**_

YAY! Elena had Abrielle, I had Isabel, and Cam had Winry! They'd all be best friends and sisters, just like us! Just then the boys filed back in and I could hear Isabel crying for food. I fed her as Cam changed Winry's diaper and Vlad and Shaun congratulated Cam on her second pregnancy. I told Vlad that they were all getting their own guest rooms and he nodded enthusiastically. It was like we were closer than family as we planned and started drawing up plans and lists for each room. Just then the doctor came in and told Elena that her baby was ready to go home the next day. We cheered and then all left to go set up her surprise party which she probably knew about anyway. As we all waved once more at Abrielle, we drove to what was really Elena and Shaun's house excited that everything had gone well and everyone was happy and healthy.


	20. Epilogue

**Man it's been great writing this and I'm sad that it's done so soon. I was so excited though that I emailed my beta and my best friend since Kdg. That I was almost done and I've been writing ever since then. Thanks for reading and I'm still looking for comments, concerns, criticism, and new ideas so...yeah. THANKS AGAIN! You guys are AWESOME!**

**-Eclipse**

_**Epilogue**_

_10 years later..._

The happy birthday song rang out as Abrielle blew out her candles on her ice skating cake. Just then peace was shattered as a certain boy began tormenting his cousins and didn't look where he was going as he ran away...straight into the counter. He started to sob dramatically as his mother picked him up and tried to comfort him. Daddy saved the day though as he showed the boy and the other kids a chicken snake he had found in the yard. Which pissed off the mothers and scared all the other girls except Cam's.

Winry, Annabeth, Garrett, Costin, Dimitri, Brad, and 16 month old Derrick followed Vlad out while Cam laughed, Ari yelled and threw crumpled napkins at his head, and Elena tried to calm the now crying girls. Her Abrielle, and 6 year old Brooke were now starting on the cake and Ari's Isabel was making faces through the locked porch door. It had started to quiet down when 5 year old Nadia ran in screaming about a fire. Elena got the kids inside and Cam put out the grill fire. Ari just stood there trying not to cry because Abrielle's party was ruined. But Abrielle didn't care because she had snuck out and jumped into the pool, party dress and all. And just to make the day more exciting, Ari and Vlad took that exact moment to tell everyone they were 2 months along with their 5th child. Yep. Just another average day.

The End

A/N In case you're confused:

Elena and Shaun:

Abrielle-10

Brooke: 6

Brad: 3

Derrick- 16 months (1 year, 2 months)

Ari and Vlad:

Isabel: 10

Costin: 8

Nadia: 5

Dimitri: 2

Baby: t-minus 7 months

Cam and Elena:

Winry: 11

Garrett: 9

Annabeth: 7


End file.
